Pet Rescue
by Kenjiro Teo
Summary: [CHAPT 11 UPDATE!] Bagaimana jika disaat kau lapar dan keadaan tidak mendukung untuk keluar? Sebuah telur berukuran jumbo hadir didepan pintu apartemenmu. Dan saat telur itu pecah, isinya sangat mengejutkan!. Hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. [JAEYONG]
1. Chapter 1

**PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Kami hanya meminjam nama dari member NCT untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata.

Zraaassssshhh!

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru itu terus saja melangkah atau sering kali berlari menembus derasnya hujan kala sore itu. Seseorang yang masih mengenakan jaket tebal dengan ransel yang berada diatas kepalanya itu tetap berlari menuju kediamannya diseberang jalan sana. Seolah tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Ia menahan guyuran hujan dengan ransel waterproof nya. Yeah untuk sekedar melindungi pandangannya supaya ia tetap berhati-hati saat melangkah. Dan segera bersembunyi didalam rumahnya saat ia rasa hujan makin deras. Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa, pria ini memeras jaketnya dan membalik sepatunya. Tatapannya mendatar kala sepatu itu meluncurkan aliran air hujan yang sedari tadi tertampung didalamnya.

Oke mari kita sebut saja pria ini Jaehyun. Seorang dokter muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di tingkat perkuliahan dan menjadi dokter harian di sebuah rumah sakit besar di kawasan Gangnam. Ia memang bukan spesialis suatu penyakit ataupun bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia hanyalah dokter umum biasa. Tapi ia terlihat seperti seorang dokter profesional. Ditambah lagi dengan visualnya yang mampu mengikat hati para pasien nya. Ia sering mendapat beberapa hadiah dari para pasien dan bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih ataupun suaminya. Tentu saja jaehyun menolak. Bukannya ia sombong atau apa, hanya saja ia masih ingin berkarir dan tidak mau terganggu dengan urusan keluarga dan semacamnya. Lagipula...ekhem jaehyun itu tidak menyukai makhluk berdada besar dan ia juga sudah lelah dibohongi terus menerus dengan para wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Dan ya dia tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Dan sialnya hari ini pula sang kakak meminjam mobilnya. Maka dari itu ia dengan terpaksa harus berjalan kaki dari halte ke apartemennya.

Oke kembali ke keadaan jaehyun saat ini. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup tadi dan sekarang tengah berkutat di dapur. Mencari bahan makanan di lemari es. Namun nihil. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Ramyeon pun tak ada.

"Hahhhhhhh rasanya sulit sekali hidup seorang diri" ia mulai bermonolog dengan sedihnya. Jaehyun berdiri disamping meja makan. Menatap kosong entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Tampaknya ia sedang melamun.

 _"Ada keluhan atau gejala apa dengan anda? Yang mungkin sering anda alami" jaehyun bertanya dengan nada sopan dan ramah pada seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya namun berbeda fisik dengannya. Pria itu kurus kecil dan seperti tidak punya energi._

 _"Aku sudah tidak pernah makan lagi selama satu bulan, aku tinggal seorang diri tanpa keluarga satupun" ucap pria tua itu dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan_

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu pak?" Jaehyun sedikit tertarik dengan cerita pria itu dihadapannya ini_

 _"Mereka semua sudah meninggal. Seseorang yang berpenampilan rapi menipuku dan merenggut seluruh keluargaku. Kukira awalnya dia itu baik. Tetapi semuanya... hahhh aku tak sanggup bercerita lagi. Ini terlalu menyedihkan untukku" jaehyun menatap iba kearahnya_

 _"Kau. Kau masih sangat muda dan kau sudah sukses seperti sekarang. Jika kau memiliki seseorang atau bahkan beberapa orang termasuk keluargamu. Jagalah baik-baik. Kau tidak akan pernah tau sampai kapan kau bisa melihatnya. Jangan sampai kau sepertiku. Aku tidak punya istri ataupun anak. Dan hidupku berantakan. Tidak ada yang melindungiku dari belakang. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku" jaehyun terdiam cukup lama memikirkan ucapan pria itu hingga ia hampir melamun jika saja suster disampingnya tidak menyadarkannya untuk segera mengobati si pria itu itu._

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti pria itu. Mau tidak mau jaehyun memang harus mencari pendamping hidup. Tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Jaehyun masih terdiam sampai akhirnya atensinya teralih pada pintu depan yang belnya berbunyi nyaring. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dengan segera, ia berjalan kearah pintu dan langsung membuka pintunya. Ia lupa untuk melihat monitor terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu. Alhasil,ketika pintu sudah terbuka, ia terkejut. Keningnya berkerut kebingungan.

Sebuah kardus besar berukuran seperti kardus pembungkus TV jumbo miliknya. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di kardus itu. Hanya kardus besar dengan selotip disetiap sudutnya. Ia penasaran tapi juga takut untuk membukanya. Dengan perasaan ragu dan bingung, ia mencoba membuka kardus itu perlahan. Setelah ia intip sedikit, ia tersentak hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap tak percaya ke arah kardus itu lagi.

Kardus itu berisi sebuah telur berwarna putih bersih berukuran jumbo. Entah berapa kali lipat dari ukuran telur pada umumnya. Jaehyun tidak pernah tau kalau ada telur sebesar itu di bumi. Ia berpikiran konyol tentang bagaimana seekor ayam bisa mengeluarkan telur ini. Jaehyun menatap sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tanpa ragu ia pun menarik kardus itu memasuki apartemennya. Dipandangnya terus menerus telur itu yang kini sudah ada tepat didepan TV dan berhadapan dengannya yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk kesayangannya. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya apa isi dari telur itu.

Kruyuukkkkk

"Ck! Aku lupa. Aku masih belum makan apapun. Tapi hujan masih belum berhenti. Sial!" Jaehyun berjalan kearah kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur sore saja. Untuk meredam rasa laparnya sejenak. Ya,lapar membuatnya bodoh. Ia tidak ingat jika di jaman modern ini ada jasa delivery. Ia terlalu lapar sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya terfokus pada telur raksasa itu.

19.15 PM

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidur sore indahnya. Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang agak kaku. Menatap sekelilingnya sambil menguap. Ia terdiam mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak dan hampir terjungkal dari ranjang besarnya. Ia memandang bingung kearah seseorang yang berdiri didepan cermin lemarinya. Jaehyun bisa melihat bayangan orang itu di cermin. Mungkin dia lebih muda dari Jaehyun. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang manis imut dan menggemaskan. Ia tampak tersenyum dan melambai kearah cermin. Sesekali terkikik riang.

"H-hey" Jaehyun mencoba memanggil orang asing itu. Dan ternyata orang manis itu pun langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaehyun. Menatapnya polos. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat orang itu hanya diam dan tak ada tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun tadi. Orang itu hanya tersenyum. Jaehyun bangun dan segera menghampiri orang itu, membawanya keluar kamar menuju ruang TV. Dan ia makin terkejut kala matanya menatap telur besar itu terbuka. Memang tidak pecah seluruhnya. Hanya dibagian atas saja. Jaehyun menatap telur dan orang asing itu bergantian. Jaehyun masih shock. Pikirannya berantakan. Memikirkan bahwa orang ini keluar dari dalam telur jumbo itu. Jaehyun mendudukkannya di sofa dan melempar banyak pertanyaan pada orang asing itu. Tapi itu justru membuat Jaehyun semakin frustasi. Karena tak ada satupun pertanyaannya yang dijawab. Orang itu hanya menatap polos dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat seperti 'hm. Hmm'

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku?" Jaehyun menatapnya lekat. Dan seketika itu pula ia menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat orang ini baru saja keluar dari telur. Layaknya seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Ia tidak akan bisa bicara layaknya manusia dewasa. Hanya saja bedanya, jika manusia normal melahirkan bayi mungil. Tapi orang dihadapannya ini lahir dari sebuah telur tanpa induk. Dan lahir dalam ukuran yang tidak bisa disebut bayi. Mungkin manusia berumur 18 atau 19 tahun.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak bisa bicara sepertiku, maka kau harus belajar mengikutiku bicara. Mengerti?" dan orang itu hanya mengerjap sambil mengangguk pelan

"Ah okay anak ayam, coba ikuti ucapanku ya..." Jaehyun mulai mengajari orang itu perlahan. Dan ia takjub dengan kemampuan orang itu yang cepat mengerti dan tanggap.

"Coba ulangi ucapanku tadi" jaehyun menantang dan langsung dijawab dengan riang oleh si anak ayam

"Baiklah anak ay- ah apa aku harus memberimu nama? Hmm.. bagaimana kalau.. Taeyong? Itu kedengarannya lucu dan imut. Cocok denganmu"

"Tae... Yong? Aku.. Taeyong. Kau Jaehyun" orang itu mengikuti Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun semakin gemas dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba suara perut terdengar kembali

Kruyuukkkkk

Oh guys c'mon jangan lupakan Jaehyun yang masih kelaparan dan belum melahap apapun seharian ini. Dan ditambah perut Taeyong yang juga ikut berbunyi. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan memelas nya. Taeyong meminta makan dengan tatapannya. Jaehyun berdecak sambil menepuk keningnya lagi

"Ck, arrrgghh sial!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Crime scene ada di bagian pertengahan.Jadi ini memang keinginan author untuk memberi genre crime.

-

-

-

Di sebuah tempat tersembunyi dan jauh dari keramaian, dua pria -entah yang satunya kita sebut setengah wanita atau setengah pria- duduk sambil bermain dengan beberapa alat serta cairan-cairan aneh dihadapannya.

Suasana ruangannya agak gelap walaupun ada cahaya agak kebiruan memancar dari setiap lampu disudut ruangan. Aroma cairan kimia pun tak luput dari ruangan itu. Mari kita sebut saja mereka ini dua sejoli. Yang manly bernama Hangeng dan yang berwajah serta bertingkah feminim itu Heechul. Agak mirip ahjumma memang. Tapi jangan salah kira. Mereka ini pasangan ilmuwan yang hebat. Yeah, ilmuwan gila. Yang suka membuat percobaan aneh dan diluar akal sehat manusia pada umumnya. Ia tidak hanya bereksperimen dengan binatang. Tetapi juga manusia. Dan dari setiap hasil eksperimen itu mereka mendapatkan banyak kekayaan. Karena beberapa konglomerat menginginkan sesuatu yang baru dan unik. Maka mereka menjualnya di pelelangan. Tapi mereka tak selalu bisa hidup tenang di suatu tempat. Mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat layaknya buronan. Karena ada salah satu orang yang terus menerus mengincar mereka. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mengincar hasil penemuan mereka. Sehingga membuat keduanya sempat frustasi. Merekapun menjual hasil percobaan ke beberapa orang tertentu untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru setiap bulannya.

"Sayang, kita tidak bisa terus menerus membawa ini. Ini terlalu besar dan merepotkan" ucap Heechul sambil membantu kekasihnya mendorong beberapa barang-barang mereka

"Lalu harus kita apakan telur ini? Brontosaurus itu terus saja mengejar kita karena ini. Berarti ini sangat berharga" Hangeng nampak frustasi

"Kita titipkan saja! Didepan pintu ini" Heechul menunjuk pintu apartemen berwarna cream polos disampingnya

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kita tidak tau siapa yang tinggal didalamnya. Telur ini bahkan-" belum sempat Hangeng menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya ditahan oleh tangan lentik nan cantik milik Heechul

"Sstt aku tau, telur ini sebentar lagi menetas. Dan kau juga tidak mau semakin repot karena harus membesarkan anak kan? Aku sudah menyuntikkan cairan lain saat kau lengah" Heechul tersenyum nakal

"Jangan bilang kau-" Hangeng menatap tak percaya

"Ya. Aku membuatnya tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu. Dia juga Mampu beradaptasi dan belajar dengan cepat. Dia cerdas dan tentunya cerdik. Aku juga memberinya sedikit darahku dan darahmu. Ingatlah mengapa kita ditendang keluar dari Lab besar itu. Karena mereka menganggap kita gila. Padahal kita hanya melakukan hal yang unik dan belum pernah dilakukan siapapun sebelumnya. Dan kita berhasil melakukannya. Dia. Manusia yang hidup dan berkembang didalam telur ini, adalah hasil percobaan terbesar kita. Kau menginginkan kehidupan normal? Dengan cara inilah kita bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal. Kita tidak perlu pusing mencari rumah setiap bulan" ucapan Heechul membuat Hangeng terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasih cerewet nya itu. Memang benar, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Ia harus merelakan hasil percobaannya ini untuk bisa hidup normal tanpa harus takut dikejar oleh si brengsek yang ia sebut Brontosaurus.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika ia berada ditangan orang jahat? Dia bahkan belum memakai apapun" Hangeng menatap khawatir kearah telur itu

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menaruh pakaian di dalam kardus itu. Aku yakin calon anak ini nantinya akan mengerti apa fungsi dari kain yang kuberikan ini. Dia memiliki IQ tinggi sayang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Dan setelahnya mereka meletakkan kardus besar itu didepan pintu apartemen yang entah siapa pemiliknya. Mereka segera melesat pergi saat merasa keadaan masih aman.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekati jendela dan melihat keadaan diluar apartemennya. Hujan sudah berhenti walaupun masih ada sisa genangan air di jalanan. Ia menghela nafas lega dan berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang masih setia menatapnya dengan raut wajah memelas bak anak kucing. Jaehyun balas menatapnya dan melihat seluruh bagian tubuh Taeyong dari atas kebawah. Entah ia yang tak sadar atau apa. Taeyong sudah berpakaian sejak ia bangun dari tidur tampan ala pangerannya. Taeyong mengenakan Hoodie putih lembut. Tapi cukup panjang untuk menutupi area ekhem anu dan pahanya. Jaehyun meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Taeyong. Putih bersih lembut tanpa noda.

Awalnya Jaehyun berpikir untuk menelepon delivery saja. Tapi melihat Taeyong yang sepertinya tidak punya pakaian lain selain ini ia mulai berpikir ulang untuk pergi ke Mall saja. Disana ia juga bisa memilih restauran apa saja untuk makan malam.

"Ah, tae. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku keluar. Kita cari makanan dan pakaian untukmu" dan Taeyong hanya bisa menjawab iya sambil mengangguk

"Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berkeliaran di Mall dengan paha tersaji gratis seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar" Jaehyun berlari menuju lemarinya dan mencari celana pendeknya yang agak kekecilan -untuk tubuhnya sendiri-sendiri

"Okay! Ini dia! Untungnya aku masih menyimpan ini. Pakailah tae" Jaehyun menyerahkan celana selutut berwarna hitam pada Taeyong yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang. Didalam pikirannya taeyong berspekulasi bahwa Jaehyun itu induknya. Maka ia dengan senang hati menuruti semua perintah Jaehyun.

5 menit kemudian Taeyong keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Jaehyun sempat bingung juga tentang sepatu apa yang bisa muat dikaki Taeyong. Sepatu miliknya berukuran besar dan mana mungkin muat sepenuhnya dikaki kecil Taeyong.

"Tae, kau mau pakai sepatuku? Aku tidak punya sepatu lain disini. Hanya ini yang mungkin agak kecil untukku tapi bisa pas di kakimu" Jaehyun menunjuk sepatu Adidas superstar putih miliknya

"Ini sepatumu Jaehyun? Boleh aku pakai?" Taeyong bertanya dengan mata kucingnya

"Tentu saja. Pakailah. Ah, kau kan baru pertama kali melihat ini. Duduklah, biar aku pakaikan untukmu"

"Aku akan belajar darimu" ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Jaehyun langsung memakaikan sepatu itu padanya. Setelah selesai mereka langsung berjalan menuju basement dan masuk kedalam mobil hitam Jaehyun. Menuju Mall yang Jaehyun tuju.

"Taeyongie kau lapar?" Jaehyun berjalan beriringan dengan Taeyong yang memegangi lengannya erat. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut. Tapi Jaehyun dengan lembut memeluk pundaknya. Mendekatkan Taeyong yang mungil itu padanya

"Tidak perlu takut. Ada aku disini. Mereka yang kau lihat itu adalah orang-orang. Sama sepertimu. Mereka bisa menjadi temanmu jika kau berkenalan dengan mereka. Ah ayo kita makan disini" Jaehyun membawa Taeyong memasuki restoran. Ada wajah Aktor Lee Minho dibagian depan restoran itu. Membuat Taeyong menatapnya dengan senang.

"Nah tae, kau tinggal pilih saja mau makan apa. Lihat dibuku menunya" Jaehyun menunjuk buku menu dihadapan Taeyong

"Hmm.. ini apa Jaehyun?" Taeyong menunjuk menu ayam dibuku

"Itu ayam tae. Kau mau itu? Eh tunggu, kau kan- ekhem. Lebih baik kau makan bubur saja ya taeyongie. Itu lebih mudah dimakan" Taeyong yang tidak mengerti apa itu bubur dan ayam hanya diam saja

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan mereka sampai dan dihidangkan dimeja mereka. Taeyong kebingungan dengan alat makan dihadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan sendok ataupun alat lainnya. Jaehyun terkikik melihatnya

"Mari kusuapi kau makan" Jaehyun dengan perlahan menyuapi Taeyong yang nampak sangat menggemaskan saat makan. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Membuat Jaehyun hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok nya. Dan beberapa pengunjung lain nampak menatapi mereka berdua sambil berbisik. Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan mereka yang berkata bahwa dirinya dan Taeyong adalah sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Keduanya lalu makan dengan diam sampai makanan itu habis.

Setelah makan malam selesai mereka berdua pun menelusuri bagian garment yang menjajakan berbagai macam model pakaian dan aksesoris. Jaehyun membelikan beberapa pakaian dan sepatu untuk Taeyong. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Taeyong saat ini. Ia awalnya tidak mau. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa dokter seharusnya bersikap baik terhadap sesama dan mau menolong siapapun itu yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan ia hanya beranggapan bahwa taeyong hanyalah salah satu pasiennya yang membutuhkan bantuan darinya. Maka ia dengan senang hati membantunya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berjalan berdua sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jaehyun tidak mau Taeyong tersesat di Mall seluas ini dan Taeyong yang masih agak ketakutan dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

"Ayo kita belanja bahan makanan. Dirumahku sudah tidak tersisa apa-apa lagi" Jaehyun mengambil troli belanja dan memasuki supermarket tempat berbagai macam bahan makanan serta kebutuhan sehari-hari tersedia. Taeyong masih setia memegangi lengan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun.. ini apa?" Taeyong bertanya dengan penasaran. Menunjuk troli yang Jaehyun dorong

"Ini troli. Tempat meletakkan belanjaannya. Kau hanya perlu mendorongnya seperti ini" Jaehyun memberikan contoh pada Taeyong. Dan Taeyong mencoba mendorong troli itu juga. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Jaehyun melangkah kearah bahan makanan dan sayuran sementara Taeyong membuntutinya dibelakang. Jaehyun sibuk memilih sayuran hingga tanpa sadar Taeyong sudah tidak lagi mengikutinya. Jaehyun menoleh dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia pikir Taeyong masih ada dibelakangnya. Tapi ternyata tak ada.

"Taeyongie! Tae! Taeyong! Yak kau dimana?" Jaehyun berjalan panik mengelilingi rak-rak tinggi yang memajang berbagai makanan. Matanya terus menerus menelusuri setiap deretan rak sambil memanggil nama Taeyong berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya,

"Tae- Taeyongie! Yak!" Ia menemukan Taeyong berdiri diantara rak susu. Menatap beberapa deretan susu dihadapannya. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong bergantian.

"Kau mau susu ini?" Tanya Jaehyun

"Mau" Taeyong menjawab dengan nada manjanya. Menatap memelas kearah Jaehyun

"Baiklah, kau memang seharusnya diberi susu untuk tumbuh dan berkembang. Kau mau susu yang mana hm??" Jaehyun menawarkan beberapa rasa varian susu bubuk dihadapannya pada Taeyong. Dan Taeyong hanya menunjuk susu dengan rasa vanilla. Taeyong sangat menginginkan susu. Karena memang pada dasarnya bayi yang baru lahir haruslah diberi susu. Dan dari awal dia menetas pun, Taeyong belum mendapat asupan kalsium dari susu murni.

"Taeyongie dengarkan aku, kalau kau ingin melihat sesuatu atau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan padaku okay? Jangan menghilang seperti tadi. Aku panik mencarimu. Mengerti?" Jaehyun menatap lekat pada kedua mata indah milik Taeyong

"Taeyong mengerti.. Taeyong minta maaf" Taeyong menunduk meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Jaehyun berteriak mencarinya

"Kkk tidak apa. Aku maafkan. Ah iya aku belikan sikat gigi dan handuk untukmu. Nanti kau masih harus belajar lagi dirumah bagaimana caranya hidup sepertiku. Mengerti taeyongie?"

"Mengerti!" Taeyong kembali tersenyum cerah sambil menggandeng lengan Jaehyun erat.Mendorong trolinya bersama.

Seorang pria tambun berpakaian rapi serta sepatu hitam mengkilat menunjukan betapa berkelasnya ia duduk dengan santai di kursi besar kebanggaannya. Pria itu menghisap rokoknya dan meniupnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada beberapa pria lain berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam dihadapannya

"Kami sudah mencari tau keberadaannya. Tapi yang kita dapatkan hanyalah rumah kosong tanpa penghuni. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih dulu mengetahui kita dan pergi dengan cepat"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan incaranku? Aku masih menginginkannya! Cepat cari mereka dan temukan barang yang kuinginkan itu!" Ia menggertak orang-orang dihadapannya sambil melempar batang rokoknya ke lantai. Menginjaknya dengan keras.

"Aku tak peduli. Bawa mereka kemari. Hidup atau mati. Dan juga... hasil pekerjaan mereka"

"Baik tuan"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah pulang ke apartemen dan membawa semua belanjaannya kedalam. Taeyong duduk manis di sofa sambil memakan marshmellow sementara Jaehyun membereskan semua belanjaan. Jaehyun sesekali melirik Taeyong yang begitu menikmati makanannya. Jaehyun merasa seperti memilik anak sendiri.

"Taeyongie apa kau mau minum susu?" Jaehyun bertanya dari arah dapur

"Susu? Taeyong mau!!" Taeyong menjawabnya sambil berteriak senang

"Ah tidak tidak. Kau baru saja makan tadi. Sebaiknya kau minum sebelum tidur saja" Jaehyun berjalan dan duduk di samping Taeyong yang menatapnya bingung

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Taeyong mengutarakan kebingungannya

"Kau baru saja makan bubur tadi.Dan perutmu masih penuh. Nanti kau bisa kekenyangan. Aku tidak mau perutmu sakit nanti" Jaehyun menjelaskan dengan tenang sambil menyalakan tv. Memberikan tontonan menarik bagi Taeyong. Untungnya Jaehyun memakai tv dengan channel berbayar. Jadi ada berbagai macam tontonan yang bisa dipilih sesuka hati. Taeyong suka sekali saat Jaehyun menunjukan kartun pokemon. Taeyong berteriak kesenangan. Ia juga menunjuk telurnya sendiri.

"Lihat! Itu sama dengan bola merah itu!"

"Itu namanya pokeball tae.Tempat para pokemon disimpan"

"Aku pokemon! Aku tinggal di dalam pokeball" Taeyong berujar dengan ceria

"Hahahahahahah ya kau anak ayam atau pokemon terserah. Tapi kau memang keluar dari telur itu tae" Jaehyun tertawa melihat Taeyong menirukan para pokemon

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam mereka menonton tv -dan remote pun dikuasi taeyong- mereka pun mulai mengantuk. Taeyong bersandar di pundak Jaehyun dengan mata hampir tertutup. Ia begitu mengantuk. Padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Taeyongie kau sudah mengantuk? Kau bilang mau minum susu kan? Ayo aku akan buatkan untukmu" Jaehyun bangun dan mengajak Taeyong kedapur. Mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Sementara dirinya sibuk membuat segelas susu untuk bayi pokemon besarnya. Berkali kali Taeyong hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja membuat Jaehyun tertawa pelan

"Sudah jadi. Ayo diminum" jaehyun menyodorkan gelas susu itu ke Taeyong. Taeyong meminumnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Dan segelas susu akhirnya habis. Menyisakan sedikit bekas susu di sudut bibir Taeyong. Dengan lembut, Jaehyun mengusap bekas susu itu dengan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya mengajak Taeyong untuk segera beristirahat

"Errrrrr tae, apa kau akan kembali kedalam telur itu?"

"Tidak mau. Didalam situ panas" Taeyong menggeleng keras pertanda ia benar-benar tak mau kembali kedalam telur besar itu

"Baiklah ayo istirahat dikamarku" akhirnya Jaehyun mengalah dan mengajak Taeyong ke kamarnya. Menyuruh Taeyong berganti pakaian. Ia sudah membeli beberapa piyama untuk Taeyong pakai. Jaehyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Jaehyun aku sudah selesai" Taeyong duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan mata satu

"Sikat gigi dulu tae ayo" Jaehyun menarik Taeyong kedalam kamar mandi dan mengajarinya cara menyikat gigi dengan benar. Untungnya Jaehyun membelikan pasta gigi rasa buah untuk Taeyong. Supaya Taeyong tidak merasakan pedas karena memakai pasta gigi orang dewasa.

"Jaehyun aku mau tidur" Taeyong mengucek matanya. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk

"Baiklah ayo tidur" Jaehyun mengelap bibir Taeyong yang basah dan mengajaknya ke ranjang. Tenang saja, Jaehyun masih sadar 100% saat ini. Jadi ia tak akan melakukan hal gila apapun pada Taeyong yang kini bergelung didalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Jaehyun berbaring di samping Taeyong yang tidur menghadapnya. Ditelitinya setiap jengkal wajah Taeyong yang entah kenapa semakin manis saat tertidur dengan damai. Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Pertanda Taeyong sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Jaehyun hampir terlelap sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tindih. Diraihnya benda itu. Sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna merah. Seperti post it, hanya saja lebih lebar. Ia buka perlahan. Dan ia terbelalak setelah membaca semua deretan tulisan Hangul itu. Ia menatap tak percaya.

 _"Jagalah baik-baik isi dari telur ini.Karena ia begitu berharga dan banyak yang mengincarnya..."_

Dan kalimat di akhir kertas itu mampu membuatnya cukup shock

 _"Dia menginginkannya. Hidup atau mati"_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PET RESCUE

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

#

#

#

#

Brukkkk

Seorang pria mungil manis dengan mata kecilnya melemparkan tas ransel mahal itu ke bangku. Dan setelahnya ia juga duduk dengan bosan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Semuanya nampak membosankan baginya. Ia malas berada dikelas terus menerus. Belajar dan belajar membuatnya pusing setiap waktu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah cuci mata. Ya bukan dalam artian ia harus melepas matanya dan melemparnya ke mesin cuci. Tapi ia ingin melihat seseorang yang sangat sangat ia sukai belakangan ini. Seseorang yang hampir dua Minggu lamanya merawat dia dirumah sakit. Ia begitu terpesona dan jatuh hati pada orang itu. Dan ia pun sering mengkhayal tentang bagaimana jika ia mendapatkan orang itu. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang berusaha keras berpikir untuk menemui orang yang ia kagumi itu hingga tak sadar ia melamun. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide cerdik melintas di kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Hey kau! Cari tau alamat orang yang mengobatiku di rumah sakit itu! Sekarang"

"Baik tuan muda"

dan setelahnya ia menutup panggilan lalu kembali tersenyum sendiri bagai orang yang sudah hilang kewarasannya

Yup, seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda itu bernama Chittaphon Lee... atau biasa dipanggil Ten oleh teman-temannya. Ia memang bukan orang Korea asli. Ten pindah dari Thailand ke Korea saat berumur 15 tahun. Ia mengikuti seseorang yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya. Yang Ten tau hanyalah ayahnya membawanya ke Korea dan memberikan liburan gratis kepada seluruh keluarga serta saudara kandung Ten di Thailand. Jadi ia menurut saja tanpa tau apa-apa. Ia berpikir jika ayahnya ini sangat baik. Ayahnya mampu memberikannya apapun tanpa berkata tidak.

Di umur Ten yang masih terbilang remaja labil pun ia sudah mendapatkan banyak mobil mewah serta barang-barang mahal lainnya. Bahkan ia pun bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat berkelas. Ia juga punya banyak teman disekolah. Ten anak yang baik ramah dan ceria. Membuat siapapun senang jika sedang bersamanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung dan penasaran. Sebenarnya darimana datangnya uang dengan jumlah besar itu di tangan ayahnya. Ia hanya tau jika ayahnya akan lebih sering pergi berlibur atau pergi bisnis dengan temannya. Tapi Ten tidak pernah tau apa pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan bahkan Ten sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga ayahnya di Korea. Disekelilingnya hanya ada bodyguard. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia tinggal dengan ayahnya di sebuah mansion besar megah dan amat mewah. Begitu luas hingga kau bisa bermain bola didalamnya. Dan selama dua tahun itu pula Ten tak pernah dihubungi atau dibiarkan menghubungi keluarganya di Thailand. Ia begitu merindukan saudara-saudaranya. Sorn, Lisa, Bambam, terkadang Ten merasa kesepian karena tidak ada mereka disisinya. Tapi Ten langsung menepis itu semua dan berpikir positif. Bahwasanya keluarganya itu pasti baik-baik saja dan mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa.

Ten berjalan mengendap endap dibalik gedung kelasnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia meminta izin ke toilet. Masabodo dengan tas nya yang masih terjebak di kelas. Ia harus segera menemui pujaan hatinya saat ini.

"Cepat berikan padaku. Sekarang!" Ucapnya agak ketus pada seorang bodyguardnya

"Ini tuan" bodyguardnya memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang membuat Ten menatapnya dengan berbinar

"Terima kasih. Kau- maksudku kalian semua. Pergilah! Kemanapun kalian mau. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku tidak mau kalian mengikutiku"

"Tapi, bos akan marah jika kita tidak mendampingi Anda tuan muda"

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku tuan muda kalian! Aku juga bos kalian! Dan aku perintahkan kalian untuk kembali saja ke rumah. Jangan membuntutiku" Ten berkata dengan tegas.

"B-baiklah tuan muda. Kami hanya akan memantau Anda dari jauh" lima bodyguard itu segera pergi dari hadapan tuan mudanya. Tak ingin membuat tuan muda memecatnya dengan sadis.

"Baiklah, Dr.Jung yang tampan. Aku datang!" Ten tersenyum lebar berlari keluar sekolahnya menuju rumah orang yang dia sukai atau lebih tepatnya Dr.Jung.

Sinar cahaya mentari pagi menembus setiap celah gorden besar itu. Jam dinding berdetak pelan tanpa ada niatan membangunkan sang majikan yang masih terlelap didalam selimut tebalnya. Suara dengkuran halus masih terdengar dari kedua manusia yang saling berpelukan diatas ranjang itu. Hingga salah satunya terbangun dengan perlahan

"Hoaaaaaaaam" Jaehyun menguap lebar sembari membiasakan matanya bertemu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Matanya beralih ke dadanya saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang menindih nya. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya tatkala melihat Taeyong tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala diletakkan di atas dadanya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus rambut Taeyong. Ia tidak menyangka jika Taeyong memiliki rambut yang sangat halus dan terasa sangat lembut saat disentuh. Menciumnya sesaat tepat di pucuk kepala Taeyong membuatnya mabuk akan aroma bayi yang menguar dari rambut halus itu. Jaehyun pun sempat mengelus pipi mulus tanpa noda milik Taeyong yang entah kenapa membuatnya makin ingin terus menyentuhnya. Hingga Jaehyun tanpa sadar sudah membangunkan si anak ayam mungilnya

"Eungghhhhh... hoaaammm Jaehyun?" Taeyong menangkap basah Jaehyun yang terdiam menatapnya dengan tangan masih setia mengelus rambut serta pipinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyong menatap polos kearah Jaehyun

"A-aku ahahahahahhahh tidak ada. Hanya ingin membangunkanmu saja" Jaehyun bersikap santai dan senormal mungkin menghindari tatapan Taeyong yang sanggup meluluhkan hatinya. Jaehyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu yang tepat untuknya bersiap sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan Taeyong dengan tubuh masih linglung pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju sofa depan TV. Mencari kartun kesayangannya.

15 menit kemudian Jaehyun sudah bersiap dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan pakaian kerja ala dokternya, ia terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan. Hingga Taeyong menatapnya tak berkedip

"Ayo sarapan Taeyongie. Jangan menatapku seolah olah aku ini pokemon langka yang kau incar kkkk" Jaehyun berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sandwich untuk keduanya sarapan

"Jaehyun mau kemana?" Taeyong menggigit roti sandwich nya lahap tetapi matanya terus menatapi Jaehyun

"Aku harus pergi bekerja. Untuk bisa membeli sesuatu dengan uang. Maka aku harus bekerja" Jaehyun menjelaskannya dengan tenang

"Jaehyun itu apa?" Taeyong masih ingin tau lebih banyak rupanya

"Aku adalah dokter. Dokter bertugas menolong orang yang sakit. Dan aku bekerja di rumah sakit" Taeyong hanya mengangguk saja. Ia memang mudah mengerti akan suatu hal yang baru dipelajarinya

"Ah Taeyong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jaehyun teringat sesuatu yang ia temukan tadi malam

"Tanya apa?" Taeyong menatapnya dengan mulut penuh roti

"Semalam aku menemukan ini. Apa ini milikmu?" Jaehyun menunjukan sebuah lipatan kertas yang ia temukan di ranjangnya semalam. Berharap ia bisa mengetahui darimana asalnya kertas itu.

"Itu apa? Taeyong tidak tau" Taeyong dengan polosnya menggeleng pelan

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau? Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun?" Jaehyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Taeyong

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau itu apa. Tapi, hmmm..." Taeyong nampak berpikir sejenak

"Taeyong ingat dimana menemukannya" dan detik berikutnya Taeyong berlari menuju kardus telurnya dan mencari Hoodie putih yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali menetas

"Apa yang kau ingat tae?" Jaehyun nampak kebingungan melihat apa yang Taeyong lakukan sedari tadi

"Ini. Aku menemukan kertas itu dibaju ini. Tapi aku tidak tau itu apa. Saat Jaehyun menyuruhku mengganti baju, aku tetap menyimpannya di kotak ini" Taeyong menjelaskan dengan aksen polos bagai anak TK

"Itu saku baju tae. Bukan kotak" Jaehyun menunjuk saku baju Taeyong

"Memangnya kenapa Jaehyun??" Taeyong ikut penasaran dengan maksud kertas itu

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Ini hanya kertas biasa. Kenapa kau menyimpan ini tae? Apa kau bisa membaca?" Jaehyun agak sedikit penasaran dengan Taeyong yang sengaja menyimpan kertas itu

"Taeyong suka warnanya!! Sama seperti celana dalam kita!!" Taeyong melonjak senang dan membuat Jaehyun bersweat drop ria.

Jaehyun sudah selesai memakai sepatu dan bersiap pergi. Ia menatap Taeyong sejenak. Berpikir apakah baik-baik saja meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian dirumah. Taeyong kan masih belum mengerti banyak hal. Tapi pekerjaannya membuatnya harus segera bergegas sebelum ia mengacaukan jadwal hariannya

"Taeyong. Kau diam dirumah saja sampai aku pulang ya? Nanti jangan lupa mandi. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Jangan keluar rumah seenaknya. Dan jangan buka pintu rumah seandainya bel ini berbunyi. Mengerti?" Jaehyun menatap tepat kearah mata jernih Taeyong

"Baiklah Taeyong mengerti!" Taeyong tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmilenya

"Aku pergi dulu ya" Jaehyun mengacak rambut Taeyong sejenak namun saat ia hendak menyentuh pegangan pintu, lengannya ditahan-

"Jaehyun, pulangnya belikan aku pokeball yah..??" Taeyong menatapnya dengan puppy eyes. Dan ia menyesal telah melihatnya. Membuat Jaehyun tak ingin pergi bekerja.

Taeyong kembali kedalam kamar dan langsung mandi. Ia masih agak bingung dengan cara mandi manusia pada umumnya. Dan Jaehyun pun belum mengajarkannya mandi. Jadi ia hanya mengikuti insting saja. Untungnya ia dikaruniai IQ yang tinggi sehingga ia bisa mengerti apa kegunaan benda-benda dikamar mandi itu.Ia sempat bergidik kedinginan saat pertama kali masuk kedalam bathub yang penuh dengan air. Awalnya Jaehyun sudah mengisi bathub itu dengan air hangat. Tapi karena terlalu lama didiamkan, airnya pun kembali dingin dan Taeyong mau tidak mau harus tetap mandi. Karena Jaehyun menyuruhnya mandi. Tentu saja Taeyong mau karena ia tak akan berani melawan Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, Taeyong pun kembali ke depan tv dengan memakai kaos pendek bergambar Pikachu dan celana pendek selutut. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jadi Taeyong hanya menonton tv saja.

"Ah bosan! Aku mau main" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya masih menatap kearah tv. Ia sedikit melamun sampai akhirnya perhatiannya teralih pada pintu depan apartemen yang belnya berbunyi. Taeyong mendekati pintu itu tanpa ada niatan ingin membukanya. Ia masih ingat pesan Jaehyun untuk tidak membuka pintu sembarangan. Jadi ia berbalik dan membiarkan saja bel itu terus berbunyi.

"Aku mau minum susu" Taeyong berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari susu vanillanya yang sangat diinginkannya kemarin.Belum sampai Taeyong menemukan box susunya, matanya sudah teralih lagi pada sesuatu yang kecil dan berada didekat kakinya. Taeyong tidak tau benda apa itu. Tapi yang jelas dia bergerak disekitar kakinya. Ada dua antena panjang dan sayap tipis. Warnanya coklat dan bergerak cepat menjauhi Taeyong. Taeyong yang begitu penasaran pun lantas mengejarnya. Berlarian ke sana kemari tanpa tau apa yang ia kejar. Sampai benda kecil berantena itu melewati pintu apartemen, seketika itu pula Taeyong lupa akan ucapan Jaehyun.

Brukkkk

Taeyong membuka pintu dengan tergesa,namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok asing berdiri kebingungan dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab, Taeyong malah membalikkan pertanyaannya. Membuat orang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Taeyong itu mengernyitkan dahinya

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Mengejar kecoa?" Tanya orang itu

"Ke.. kecoa?" Taeyong ikut mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Aku Ten. Kau siapa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmmhh t-taeyong" Taeyong berkata dengan gugup. Karena ia merasa orang bernama Ten ini tidak begitu menyukainya. Dilihat dari sikapnya tadi.

"Okay kau Taeyong. Dan aku- "

"Kecoa!!" belum sempat Ten menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taeyong berseru lebih dulu. Taeyong melihat kecoa dipundak Ten

"YAK!!! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU KECOA!!!"

Taeyong berjalan tak tentu arah dengan badan lesu. Ia tak tau mau kemana. Setelah tadi seseorang bernama Ten mengusirnya dari apartemen Jaehyun. Taeyong juga tidak tau siapa Ten. Tapi sebelum Taeyong sempat masuk kedalam apartemen, Ten sudah lebih dulu menarik pintunya. Sehingga siapapun tak bisa membukanya lagi tanpa tau password pintu itu. Jadilah sekarang Taeyong melangkah di trotoar jalan. Ia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tatkala ia mendengar suara petir disertai awan abu-abu yang semakin lama semakin menghitam. Yang siap meluncurkan air hujan kapanpun. Taeyong duduk meringkuk di halte yang sepi. Ia cukup kedinginan karena hanya memakai kaos pendek dan celana selutut. Udara Seoul saat ini cukup dingin untuk seseorang dengan pakaian pendek seperti yang Taeyong gunakan saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap Jaehyun datang saat ia membuka matanya nanti.

Ten segera berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Jaehyun bekerja. Karena ia tidak menemukan Jaehyun di apartemennya dan hanya menemukan orang asing yang dengan tidak sopan nya mengatainya kecoa. Ten memasuki gedung putih itu dan langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Dimana Dr.Jung?" Tanyanya langsung

"Dr.Jung sedang dalam tugas. Jadwalnya padat hari ini. Ada pesan atau Anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja! Kapan jadwalnya selesai?" Ten sudah tidak sabar bertemu Dr.Jung kesayangannya itu

"Mungkin jam 6 sore nanti selesai. Itu jadwal hariannya"

"Apa?! Aku harus menunggunya selama itu? Apa kau gila?! Aku hanya ingin menemuinya"

"Apa anda ingin konsultasi? Anda bisa mendaftar. Tapi Anda di barisan paling bawah. Karena di daftar teratas sudah banyak pasien lain yang mendaftar"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin menemuinya!" Ten terlihat kesal menatap sang resepsionis

"Hey hey ada apa ini? Ten? Kau Ten yang Minggu kemarin baru keluar dari sini kan?" Seseorang berdiri dan berbicara di samping Ten yang ikut menatapnya kesal

"Iya! Kenapa? Kau siapa?" Ten menjawab dengan ketus

"Hahahaha lucu sekali. Aku Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu hm?"

"Aku ingin menemui Dr.Jung! Dimana dia? Antarkan aku ke ruangannya!" Ten berbicara dengan nada memerintah

"Jaehyun sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Banyak sekali pasien yang harus ia tangani. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggu. Disini ada kantin yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menunggu"

"Hhhhhhhhhh baiklah" Ten akhirnya menyerah dan memilih ikut dengan Yuta menuju kantin rumah sakit. Mereka saling berkenalan dan mengobrol sedikit. Walaupun terkadang Ten suka menyentak atau berseru pada Yuta. Tapi Yuta memakluminya. Karena Yuta lebih tua dari Ten. Yuta adalah dokter anak. Ia bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Jaehyun karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Yuta maupun Jaehyun saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Yuta pindah dari Osaka ke Seoul saat kelas 2 SMA. Dan Jaehyun adalah teman pertamanya di sekolah. Karena Yuta belum menguasai bahasa Korea, dan hanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris saja. Hanya Jaehyun lah yang mengerti dan mau bermain dengannya. Karena Jaehyun sangat fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris. Sejak itu pula mereka berikrar bahwa persahabatan mereka tak akan pernah putus sampai kapanpun. Yuta ataupun Jaehyun selalu berusaha membantu dan menolong satu sama lain.

06.00 PM

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan langit mulai meredup. Menampilkan sisi gelapnya dimalam hari. Dan Jaehyun baru saja selesai dengan tugas hariannya. Ia masih memakai jas putih ala dokternya dan duduk lemas di kursi kerjanya. Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat Taeyong dirumah. Ia yakin Taeyong sedang menunggunya. Ah ia hampir lupa dengan pokeball yang diminta Taeyong tadi pagi. Jaehyun melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri hingga tanpa sadar seseorang telah masuk keruangan nya diam-diam.

"Dr.Jung!" Ten tersenyum lebar melihat Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan ikut menyapanya

"Oh,hai Ten! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah baikan?" Jaehyun menatap lembut kearah Ten yang langsung menghampirinya. Ten tidak langsung duduk dihadapan Jaehyun melainkan kesamping dokter muda itu sambil memeluk lengannya erat

"Aku sehat dokter. Kesehatanku juga membaik. Terima kasih kau sudah mengobatiku" Ten tersenyum amat manis membuat Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya gemas. Jangan salah kira Ten, Jaehyun gemas padamu hanya karena kau sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau ingin check up? Tapi jam kerjaku sudah habis. Aku harus pulang" Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya

"Aku merindukanmu dokter. Kau sudah mau pulang? Ke apartemen?"

"Tentu saja. Kemana lagi memangnya? Apartemenku kan hanya satu" Jaehyun merapikan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya

"Kau yakin hanya satu? Apa jangan-jangan bodyguard bodohku itu salah memberikan alamat ya?" Ten nampak berpikir sejenak

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun menatapnya bingung

"Lihat. Apa benar ini alamat apartemenmu?" Ten menunjukkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat apartemen dengan jelas

"Benar. Ini memang alamatku. Kenapa?"

"Tapi saat aku kesana, hanya ada seseorang yang aneh bernama Taeyong. Dia siapamu?"

"T-taeyong? Kau bertemu Taeyong? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia mengataiku kecoa! Ya sudah, kuusir saja dia dari apartemenmu. Lagipula saat aku bertanya dia siapa dia tidak menjawab"

"APA?! Kau mengusirnya? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Jaehyun mulai kalut dan panik. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Taeyong sekarang

"Mana aku tau, mungkin dia pergi ke tempat lain" Jaehyun tak menggubris ucapan Ten dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa melepas jas dokternya. Ia berlari ke lift dan segera turun. Ia berdiri didepan pintu depan rumah sakit yang besar itu. Menatap keluar dengan cemas. Diluar sudah hujan deras. Dan hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Ia benar-benar panik. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari pintu depan itu. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap ia bisa menemukan Taeyong. Di sepanjang jalan Jaehyun terus melihat kanan kirinya. Meneliti setiap tempat. Barangkali Taeyong ada disana. Namun setelah berkeliling pun ia tetap tak menemukan Taeyong. Mobilnya berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrgghhh Taeyong kau dimana?"

"Ssshhh.. hufff... ssshhh" Taeyong semakin menggigil sejak air hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia memang tidak kehujanan karena duduk dibawah atap halte. Tapi tubuhnya seakan membeku. Tak kuasa menahan dinginnya suhu saat ini. Taeyong masih memejamkan matanya menahan dinginnya udara saat hujan deras seperti ini. Ia terus memanggil nama Jaehyun berulang kali. Entah harapannya bisa terkabul atau tidak. Yang pasti ia sangat membutuhkan Jaehyun saat ini.

"J-jaehyun... tolong aku..."

Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya

"Ayo pulang"

To be continued.

Big thanks to semua review nya. Dan untuk yang masih kepo, hahah sabar yah. Ini beneran ada Crime scene nya kok. Tapi masih dirahasiakan. Dan untuk yang masih belum paham, jadi Taeyong ini memang manusia. Tapi dia dirancang sama 2 ilmuwan yang baru aja didepak dari Lab. Cairan sperma sama sel telurnya itu digabung didalam telur jumbo itu. Dan dengan bantuan alat sama cairan kimia, Taeyong lebih cepet tumbuh sama berkembang. Dan Heechul juga nyuntikin cairan khusus yang bikin Taeyong ini cerdas. Makanya setelah telur itu menetas, Taeyong udah dalam bentuk tubuh remaja umur 17 atau 18 tahun gitu. Karena dia tumbuh berkembangnya didalam telur jumbo itu. Kalo buat seberapa gede telurnya,silahkan kalian bayangin aja sendiri ya :v pokoknya gede. Kalo masih ada yang mau tanya silahkan review ya.

Salam sayang TEO


	4. Chapter 4

"J-jaehyun... tolong aku..."

Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya

"Ayo pulang"

PET RESCUE

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

Tubuhnya sedikit menghangat kala sebuah jas putih besar melingkupi tubuhnya yang menggigil parah. Dan seseorang memeluknya sangat erat sembari mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Jaehyun datang dengan wajah masih didominasi oleh rasa khawatir. Ia agak lega karena sudah menemukan Taeyong walaupun agak sedikit terlambat karena sekarang Taeyong sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuh Taeyong bergetar dalam pelukannya

"J-jaehyun... dingin..." Taeyong berkata lirih namun Jaehyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Ayo pulang sekarang" Jaehyun menuntun Taeyong untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju apartemen.

"Taeyongie..." Jaehyun mencoba bicara pada Taeyong yang duduk disebelahnya

"Hngh" Taeyong masih setia menutup matanya sambil memegangi jas besar yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Jaehyun yang melihatnya pun tak tega untuk sekedar bicara padanya. Ia yakin Taeyong benar-benar akan sakit.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobilnya sudah terparkir di basement dan dengan segera membawa Taeyong masuk kedalam apartemen. Jaehyun merebahkan tubuh Taeyong ke ranjang dengan perlahan. Tangannya ia letakkan di dahi Taeyong. Dan ia tau kalau Taeyong sudah pasti demam. Tubuhnya panas dan wajah Taeyong sedikit memerah. Tapi bibirnya agak pucat. Mungkin karena efek kedinginan. Jaehyun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur dan membuat bubur lembut untuk Taeyong. Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak Ten mengusir Taeyong dari apartemennya. Ia yakin Taeyong juga kelaparan. Untungnya karena dia seorang dokter, ia punya banyak persediaan obat-obatan pribadi di kotak P3K. Dan tentunya dia sudah hafal betul dengan obat itu.

"Taeyongie ayo bangun dan makan dulu. Setelah itu kau harus minum obat. Taeyongie?" Jaehyun meletakkan nampan dengan semangkuk bubur di meja samping ranjangnya. Mendudukkan pantatnya di sisi ranjang. Menggenggam tangan Taeyong lalu mengelusnya pelan

"Taeyongie.. bangun dulu sebentar ya. Kau harus makan. Perutmu lapar kan?" Jaehyun tersenyum lembut saat Taeyong membuka matanya dan merengek pelan

"Euuuungghh Taeyong tidak mau makan Jaehyun... hnghhh.. kepala Taeyong sakit.." Taeyong merengek sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin dia mulai pusing

"Iya supaya tidak sakit lagi, Taeyong harus makan. Aku sudah buatkan bubur. Ayolah aku akan suapi" dan Taeyong mau tidak mau harus menurutinya. Ia bangun dan duduk dengan lesu. Jaehyun membantunya menyender di kepala ranjang. Dan bersiap menyuapi Taeyong dengan bubur buatannya tadi

"Aaaaa..." Jaehyun memasukkan sendok ke mulut Taeyong. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Taeyong mengunyah bubur itu. Karena Jaehyun sengaja membuatnya sangat lembut bahkan seperti kebanyakan air untuk lebih mudah bagi Taeyong mengunyah.

10 suapan pun selesai. Dan Taeyong langsung berbaring lagi sambil memeluk selimut. Jaehyun menyiapkan beberapa pil pereda demam serta flu untuk Taeyong. Karena sedari tadi Taeyong makan sambil bersin

"Taeyong ayo sekarang minum obat. Buka mulutmu" Jaehyun menyodorkan pil itu ke depan mulut Taeyong yang menutup rapat. Tapi ragu-ragu Taeyong pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima pil itu. Tapi saat diberi air minum pun, pilnya tidak mau tertelan. Masih saja menempel di langit-langit mulutnya. Dan rasa pahit pun mulai memenuhi mulut Taeyong.

"Aahhh Taeyong tidak mau minum ini. Ini tidak enak... huwaaaaaa.." Taeyong meludahkan pil itu dan menangis merengek pada Jaehyun. Pasalnya ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya saat ini. Pusing,mual,tubuh panas,lidah hambar dan tubuhnya terasa 2x lipat lebih berat. Membuatnya sangat uring-uringan. Jaehyun yang melihatnya pun bingung. Memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan Taeyong saat ini. Ia tidak tega melihat Taeyong menangis menahan sakit seperti ini. Ia paham jika ini pertama kalinya Taeyong merasakan sakit. Walaupun hanya demam. Entah ide darimana atau kesadarannya yang hilang setengah, Jaehyun mengambil beberapa pil serta air dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Dan setelahnya ia menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong. Menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Taeyong. Taeyong yang tidak mengerti pun hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tau apa yang sedang Jaehyun lakukan padanya. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun membuka mulut Taeyong dan menyelusupkan pil tadi kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Jaehyun bekerja mendorong pil tadi sampai tertelan oleh Taeyong. Taeyong pun menelannya. Dengan mata terbuka saling bertatapan. Jaehyun semakin mengagumi keindahan mata Taeyong. Ia tidak sadar jika bibirnya masih menempel dibibir Taeyong dan juga lidahnya yang bertemu dengan lidah Taeyong.

"A-ah maaf" Jaehyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menunduk malu

"Jaehyun.. tadi itu apa?" Taeyong tanpa malunya malah bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja Jaehyun lakukan padanya

"Ehh? Tadi? T-tadi itu namanya minum obat. Ya minum obat" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Berharap Taeyong tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Dengan segera ia bangun dan membereskan mangkuk serta nampan bekas makan tadi. Hendak membawanya kembali ke dapur. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat Taeyong berucap-

"Tadi itu enak. Aku mau minum obat lagi" -sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

'Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku..." Jaehyun berdoa dalam hati sambil meneguk air liurnya.

Setelah menaruh nampan dan peralatan makan kembali ke tempatnya. Jaehyun masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Diliriknya Taeyong yang sudah tertidur lelap. Jaehyun ingin mengganti pakaian Taeyong. Tapi takut membangunkannya. Akhirnya Jaehyun hanya mengompres kening Taeyong dan ikut tidur disampingnya sembari memeluknya erat. Memberikan kehangatan pada anak ayam manisnya ini. Berharap panas di tubuh Taeyong cepat turun.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat terparkir didepan sebuah mansion megah dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa. Dengan halaman luas serta taman di setiap sisi rumah itu. Beberapa kolam pun terisi air yang jernih. Nampak sangat mahal bagi kalangan menengah kebawah. Di garasi pun terdapat banyak jejeran mobil mobil mewah berkelas tinggi. Yang siap digunakan kapan saja. Sang pemilik? Tentu saja dia sangat kaya raya. Dengan kekayaan yang amat banyak,hasil bisnisnya dengan kolega asing. Si pemilik mansion ini berinisial PSY. Entah tak ada yang pernah tau siapa nama aslinya. Bahkan seluruh bodyguardnya pun tak ada yang tau. Dia sudah lama menjalankan bisnis jual beli dengan koleganya. Yang kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Yang tentunya mampu memberikannya kekayaan ini. Tapi ia tak pernah puas dengan seluruh hasil bisnisnya selama ini. Ia terus saja mencari sesuatu yang unik aneh dan terkesan tak masuk akal untuk ia koleksi ataupun jual kepada konglomerat lainnya. Dan saat ini ia sangat mengincar sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa. Hasil dari eksperimen ilmuwan yang baru saja didepak dari Lab besar di kota itu. Ia selalu mengincar apapun hasil dari percobaan yang dilakukan dua ilmuwan itu. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk membunuh atau menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya

"Dimana bocah itu?" Ucapnya sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi mahal yang baru saja dibuatkan untuknya

"Tuan Muda masih di sekolah tuan. Ia sedang ada ujian semester" jawab si bodyguard dengan rambut berwarna ungu. Namanya Namjoon.

"Tsk rajin juga bocah itu. Dia hanya tidak tau untuk apa masuk ke sekolah itu. Mana ponselku?"

"Ini tuan" Namjoon memberikan ponsel lebar nan mewah itu ke tangan bosnya

"Selamat siang Kotaro san. Ya aku baru saja sampai dengan utuh di mansionku. Mari kita ubah perjanjian kita. Bagaimana kalau kau menambahkan satu atau dua nol di belakang nominal yang kau sebutkan kemarin?"

"Aku akan menambahkannya kalau kau sudah mengirimkan bukti keadaan barang yang kau tawari itu. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" Jawab seseorang yang bernama Kotaro dengan nada bicara seperti membentak. Karena Kotaro san itu orang Jepang.

"Sabar bung! Aku akan segera mengirimkan buktinya padamu. Tunggu saja dan tepati janjimu" PSY memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menyeringai.

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya saat alarm ponselnya berdering. Dengan mata menyipit ia melihat jadwal di ponselnya. Dia ada jadwal meeting dengan dokter lain hari ini. Dan ia tidak mau terlambat. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut Taeyong. Sejujurnya Jaehyun masih khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyong saat ini. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membatalkan meetingnya. Jaehyun melamun memikirkan cara untuk menjaga Taeyong tapi juga tak mengacaukan jadwal kerjanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia melesat keluar kamar dan membuka pintu. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun diluar pintu itu. Hanya ada sebucket bunga dan ada beberapa coklat didalamnya. Jaehyun melihat secarik kertas yang terselip didalamnya

'Selamat pagi Dr.Jung! Semoga harimu menyenangkan. (Ten)'

Ia bukannya tidak menghargai usaha Ten untuk menyentuh hatinya. Tapi sungguh Jaehyun tidak ada perasaan apapun untuk membalas Ten. Yang selalu bersikap manja dan cari perhatian padanya. Ia tau Ten menyukainya. Tapi Jaehyun hanya menganggap Ten itu tak lebih dari sekedar adiknya.

"Ckckck ada ada saja tingkah anak itu" Jaehyun hendak kembali ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja belnya berbunyi lagi. Ia bingung siapa lagi yang datang. Dan saat dibuka untuk kedua kalinya pun, Jaehyun tak menemukan siapapun dibalik pintu itu. Hanya sebuah kotak kardus coklat yang diletakkan didepan pintunya. Dengan bingung ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. Siapa tau ada orang yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak ini. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang. Tak ada siapapun di lorong apartemennya. Jadi dengan ragu Jaehyun pun membawa kotak itu masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Jaehyun duduk di sofa depan TV untuk membuka kotak itu. Hanya ada makanan dan susu. Serta beberapa botol kecil vitamin. Dan Jaehyun juga menemukan kertas post it berwarna merah itu lagi. Dengan isi tulisan yang berbeda.

'Apa dia sudah menetas? Bagaimana rupanya? Ah aku sangat penasaran dan ingin menemuinya. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jadi sebagai tanda terima kasih ku karena kau mau menjaga sesuatu yang berharga milikku itu, aku berikan ini. Barangkali anak dalam telur itu membutuhkan makanan dan susu ataupun vitamin. Aku sudah siapkan ini. Tolong jaga dan lindungi dia. Aku belum bisa membawanya bersamaku karena situasiku saat ini dalam bahaya. Dan juga tentunya anak itu pun dalam bahaya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu'

Jaehyun melongo setelah membaca pesan itu. Bahaya? Bahaya apa?'pikirnya. Taeyong keluar dari kamar dan segera duduk di samping Jaehyun yang nampak terdiam. Buru-buru Jaehyun menyembunyikan kertas merah itu di sakunya. Tak ingin Taeyong penasaran jika anak itu melihatnya

"Jaehyun... ini apa? Makanan? Susu!" Taeyong melihat isi kotak itu dan tersenyum lebar melihat susu didalamnya. Ia sangat suka minum susu.

"Kau mau minum ini? Minumlah" Jaehyun memberikan susu siap minum itu pada Taeyong. Menatap Taeyong yang asik dengan susunya

"Terima kasih Jaehyun" Taeyong dengan polosnya memasukan sedotan susu itu ke mulut Jaehyun. Menyuruh Jaehyun ikut meminumnya juga

"Tae,hari ini kau ikut denganku ya. Kita ke rumah sakit. Wajahmu masih pucat dan masih agak panas. Aku khawatir kalau kau sendirian lagi dirumah" Jaehyun mengelus rambut Taeyong lembut dan Taeyong hanya menatapnya

"Taeyong boleh ikut?" Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya imut dan membuat Jaehyun gemas sampai-sampai mencubiti pipi Taeyong

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo mandi dan siap-siap" Jaehyun menggandeng Taeyong ke kamar mandinya dan segera bersiap.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya pergi menuju rumah sakit besar tempat Jaehyun bekerja. Dan saat mereka memasuki gedung itupun banyak orang-orang yang menyapa Jaehyun. Hampir semua staff di rumah sakit itu kenal dengan Jaehyun. Siapa yang tak tau dokter muda tampan dan sangat mempesona itu. Tak hanya staff wanita maupun pria yang mengaguminya. Tapi juga banyak pasien yang rela menjadi fans Jaehyun dan berpura-pura check up hanya demi melihat wajah rupawan Jaehyun. Saat Jaehyun berjalan menggandeng Taeyong menuju ruangannya, seseorang menyapanya

"Jaehyun! Kau baru sampai? Cepatlah masuk. Dr.Kim menunggumu" ucap seseorang dengan jas putih panjang ala dokter dan sama seperti jas yang Jaehyun kenakan

"Ah tunggu sebentar, Yuta. Tolong periksa kesehatan Taeyong. Dan jaga dia sebentar sampai aku selesai meeting. Bisa tidak?" Jaehyun meminta bantuan Yuta sambil menunjuk Taeyong

"Siapa dia? Tunggu sebentar, apa kau minum air kran wastafel lagi Dr.Jung? Kau lupa aku ini dokter apa?" Yuta nampak mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya memeriksa kesehatan seseorang bernama Taeyong ini

"Tidak. Aku tidak segila itu. Pokoknya kau temani saja dia selama aku meeting. Jadwalmu baru mulai nanti kan? Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam. Aku mohon Dr.Nakamoto" yeah kalau Jaehyun sudah menyebut marganya, sudah dipastikan Jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh saat ini

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Yuta mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jaehyun seraya berbisik

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku harus menghadiri meeting ini dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong khawatir

"Baiklah baiklah serahkan padaku. Cepat masuk sana. Kau tidak mau dia lumutan menunggumu kan?" Yuta mendorong Jaehyun memasuki ruang meeting lalu dengan segera membawa Taeyong memasuki ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"Nah siapa tadi namamu? Tae? Taehyung? Taeyeon?" Yuta membuka lembaran data kosong untuk mencatat riwayat kesehatan pasien di hadapannya ini

"Taeyong" Taeyong tengah duduk di ranjang putih rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan Yuta yang mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas laporannya

"Jadi kau sakit apa hm? Jangan takut ya. Aku Dr.Yuta. Aku temannya Dr.Jung Jaehyun. Dan aku akan memeriksa kesehatanmu sekarang" Yuta tersenyum seraya memeriksa seluruh kondisi Taeyong. Memberikannya obat dengan bentuk yupi strawberry. Itu memang obat untuk anak-anak. Karena Yuta itu lebih suka mengobati anak kecil daripada orang dewasa. Jadi ia membuat atau meracik sendiri obat dengan bentuk yang lucu dan unik. Supaya anak-anak mau minum obat.

"Hhh boleh kutanya sesuatu tae? Kau ini siapanya Jaehyun? Saudara?" Yuta ikut duduk di samping Taeyong yang asik mengunyah tablet obatnya yang manis

"Kenapa diam saja? Si Jaehyun itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan dariku. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentangmu. Dan anehnya lagi dia menyuruhku memeriksamu yang bahkan kau bukan dalam kategori anak-anak" Yuta menatap Taeyong lekat

"Taeyong. Suka. Jaehyun" Taeyong menengadahkan tangannya kearah Yuta

"Hm? Apa?" Yuta mengernyit bingung

"Mau lagi" Taeyong meminta obat itu lagi dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Membuat Yuta gemas bukan main. Hingga tanpa sadar satu jam berlalu dan Yuta sudah harus pergi memeriksa keadaan pasiennya di ruangan lain. Karena suster sudah menjemputnya untuk berkeliling.

"Ah, Taeyong kau disini dulu ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Nanti Jaehyun akan menemuimu disini. Okay?" Yuta segera melesat keluar dan membiarkan Taeyong terduduk sendiri diruang kerjanya.

"Jaehyun dimana? Aku mau lihat Jaehyun" Taeyong tidak akan patuh pada ucapan orang lain. Ia hanya akan mematuhi semua yang Jaehyun katakan. Sehingga membuatnya dengan berani keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang luas itu sendirian. Ia tidak tau kemana ia berjalan dan dimana letak ruangan Jaehyun. Sampai akhirnya ia tersesat dan masuk ke toilet. Untung saja itu toilet pria dan dalam keadaan sepi.

Taeyong berdiri menghadap cermin wastafel. Ia menyalakan kran air dan membiarkan airnya memenuhi wastafel. Ia tersenyum sambil melambai kearah pantulannya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar

"Lagi-lagi sibuk! Kapan aku bisa berduaan dengannya- KAU LAGI?!" Seseorang itu adalah Ten. Pertanda buruk bagi Taeyong. Dengan perlahan Ten mendekati Taeyong dengan mata memicing tajam. Seakan-akan Taeyong adalah mangsanya

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi hah? Sebenarnya kau ini siapanya Dr.Jung sih? Dan setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau selalu membuatku kesal. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ten menatap wajah Taeyong sangat dekat bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing

"A-aku tidak tau. K-kenapa kau tidak suka padaku?" Taeyong mencoba bicara dengannya walaupun sebenarnya dia takut sekali bicara sedekat ini dengan orang yang tidak menyukainya

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dan detik berikutnya, dengan tidak manusiawi nya Ten menarik rambut Taeyong kuat dan mendorongnya ke wastafel. Mencelupkan kepala Taeyong kedalam wastafel yang penuh dengan air yang masih mengalir dari kran. Taeyong menutup matanya rapat dan menahan nafasnya. Tapi tetap saja air itu bisa masuk kedalam hidungnya. Setelah puas melihat Taeyong kewalahan menahan nafas, Ten menarik kepala Taeyong kembali dan melepaskannya kasar. Taeyong segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi" Ten berjalan menuju bilik toilet dan baru saja melewati pintu bilik, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan sampai tangannya tercelup kedalam kloset. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Taeyong berdiri dibelakangnya dengan posisi tangan mengambang seperti telah mendorongnya

"KAU!!!" Ten berteriak membuat Taeyong tersentak. Buru-buru Taeyong kabur. Tapi sebelum lari dari toilet, Taeyong sempat menutup pintu bilik itu. Membuat tangan Ten terjepit dan agak memerah. Taeyong tidak perduli. Dia lari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari toilet

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Taeyong berlari dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak seseorang

"Taeyongie? Kenapa kau lari?" Itu Jaehyun. Baru saja keluar dari ruang meetingnya. Menatap Taeyong yang terlihat ketakutan dengan rambut wajah dan syal basah. Jaehyun mengira Taeyong baru saja cuci muka di toilet

"Kenapa syalmu basah? Rambutmu juga" Jaehyun melepaskan syal basah itu dari leher Taeyong

"Berhenti kau!!" Ten berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Ini kesempatanku'pikir Ten

"Hey Ten, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti Taeyong?" Jaehyun menatap Ten bingung

"Dr.Jung... lihat! Tanganku sakit! Dia menjepit tanganku di pintu toilet! Dia jahat sekali! Ayo cepat obati aku Dr.Jung!" Ten dengan manjanya langsung menggandeng paksa lengan Jaehyun dan menyeretnya menuju ruang kerja Jaehyun. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang berdiri sendirian dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air dan tatapan sendu melihat punggung Jaehyun menjauh

"J-jaehyun..."

To be continued

P.S : Maaf ya Ten nya saya buat jahat wkwkwk dan saya sengaja pake PSY buat peran Om Om jahat itu karena kalo saya pake aktor lain. Readers belum tentu tau. Dan PSY itu masuk banget buat kategori peran yang saya cari. Untuk kalimat dsb saya buat memang tidak terlalu berbelit karena kalo pake kata-kata atau kalimat ilmiah atau panjang x lebar x tinggi atau juga kalimat yang sering dipake di novel, saya rasa readers males bacanya. Jadi saya buat lebih simple tanpa mengurangi plotnya. Thank you yang udah review! I love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

**PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melangkah dengan lengan lebih terlihat seperti diseret oleh Ten menuju ruang kerjanya. Belum sampai ia masuk keruangan, Yuta melintas

"Ya! Yuta! Tolong tangani Ten dulu. Aku ada urusan penting" Jaehyun segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Ten di lengan kirinya dan memberikan Ten kepada Yuta yang memandangnya penuh kebingungan

"Lagi? Hey Jaehyun kau masih berhutang satu cerita padaku!" Yuta berteriak saat Jaehyun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ten dengannya

"Kenapa Dr.Jung seperti itu? Lagi-lagi denganmu!" Ten menghentakkan kakinya kesal menatap Yuta

πππ

Jaehyun berjalan cepat menuju Taeyong yang ternyata masih di tempatnya tadi. Dengan posisi berjongkok dan kepala menunduk. Membuat tetesan air di rambutnya turun membasahi lantai. Kepalanya nampak lesu tak bersemangat

"Taeyongie" detik berikutnya Taeyong langsung mendongak menatap Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong masih diam tak berkutik sampai akhirnya Jaehyun membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat. Yang Taeyong tau, tempat itu banyak makanannya dan meja serta kursi yang tersusun rapi

"Ini namanya kantin Taeyongie. Kau bisa pesan makanan lalu memakannya disalah satu meja disini. Ayo duduk" Jaehyun duduk disalah satu meja kosong disudut ruang kantin yang luas itu. Dan diikuti Taeyong yang juga duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Ten hm??" Jaehyun mengelap wajah Taeyong yang masih agak basah dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia simpan di saku jasnya

"Dia... jahat..." Taeyong berkata lirih. Sangat lirih. Jika saja Jaehyun punya kualitas pendengaran yang buruk, maka ia tak bisa mendengarnya

"Jahat? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Jaehyun menatap tepat ke bola mata indah Taeyong yang memancarkan kesedihan karena wajahnya amat murung

"Basah.. dia.. hmm" Taeyong agak susah menjelaskan apa yang Ten lakukan padanya

"Maksudmu, dia yang membuatmu basah begini? Kalian bermain air di toilet?" Jaehyun masih belum paham ternyata

"Bukan! Ten jahat! Dia.. ini.. begini.. " Taeyong mempraktekkan perbuatan Ten dihadapan Jaehyun. Ia menarik belakang rambutnya dan membenturkannya ke meja. Dan bertingkah kesulitan bernafas. Membuat Jaehyun terkejut

"Astaga kau serius?? Dia melakukan itu padamu? Yang benar saja" Jaehyun mengeringkan bagian depan rambut Taeyong yang basah

"Huum... Taeyong jadi sulit bernafas.. karena.. air masuk.. ke hidung.. Taeyong" Taeyong menunduk. Merasa amat sedih karena perlakuan Ten padanya. Jaehyun dengan lembutnya menarik Taeyong kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dan tak lupa mengusap belakang kepalanya. Menenangkan Taeyong yang nampak semakin murung. Mengelus punggungnya perlahan

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi ya. Kalau begitu jangan sampai bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengerti?" Taeyong hanya merespon dengan anggukan dikepalanya yang bersandar tepat di dada Jaehyun

"Jaehyun... pet itu apa?" Taeyong masih penasaran dengan kata itu

"Pet? Maksudmu peliharaan?" Jaehyun mengernyit bingung

"Peliharaan itu apa?"

"Peliharaan itu seperti binatang yang kita pelihara. Tinggal bersama kita. Dan menuruti perintah kita. Kenapa? Apa kau mau punya peliharaan?" Jaehyun merenggangkan pelukannya

"Tidak. Jadi.. Taeyong itu pet nya Jaehyun ya?" Taeyong bertanya dengan tatapan kosong

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja bukan. Kau bukan binatang. Kau manusia Taeyongie. Sama sepertiku" Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong pelan. Merasakan sensasi lembut saat membelai pipi mulus itu

"Lalu... apa Taeyong itu pelacurnya Jaehyun?" Pertanyaan kedua itupun sanggup membuat Jaehyun tersedak liurnya sendiri

"Taeyong. Apa maksudmu bicara aneh seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata semacam itu?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong serius. Pasalnya, ia tidak suka Taeyong yang polos bagai anak TK mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh bahkan yang digunakan orang dewasa sekalipun

"Saat di toilet tadi, Ten bilang kalau Taeyong adalah pet dan pelacurnya Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong tidak tau apa arti dari pet dan pelacur itu" Taeyong berhenti menatap Jaehyun dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain

" _Apa jangan-jangan kau ini pelacurnya Dr.Jung ya? Atau mungkin juga kau pet nya dia? Hahahh pantas saja kau tidak mau bilang apa hubunganmu dengannya. Kau tinggal di apartemennya dan melayaninya setiap hari. Benar kan? Cih,membuatku makin membencimu saja" Ten menyeringai menakutkan_ _"A-aku tidak tau. K-kenapa kau tidak suka padaku?"_

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak percaya jika Ten berani melakukan itu pada Taeyong. Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu. Melakukan tindakan yang kurang baik atau yang Taeyong sebut jahat. Dan ia tau Taeyong tidak dapat menghindari perlakuan Ten padanya karena ia tidak mengerti situasinya. Ini kan pertama kalinya Taeyong diperlakukan seperti itu. Oleh seseorang yang membencinya

"Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi Taeyongie" Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Mencoba menguatkan Taeyongie nya

"Oi! Jaehyun! Disini rupanya. Ah ada Taeyong juga. Cepat ceritakan padaku semuanya. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun" Yuta datang dan langsung duduk dihadapan Jaehyun dan Taeyong

"Kau sendirian? Kemana bocah itu?" Jaehyun masih was-was akan Ten yang bisa muncul kapan saja

"Dia sudah pulang. Orang tuanya menelepon. Dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Hey kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Jung!" Yuta menuding Jaehyun dengan sumpit

"Hahhh baiklah. Tapi jangan sela ucapanku sebelum selesai oke" dan Jaehyun pun mulai menceritakan Taeyong pada Yuta. Yuta nampak penasaran dan tertarik dengan cerita itu. Responnya pun baik. Ia memang agak memandang aneh ke Taeyong tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut pada Taeyong.

"Jadi begitu ya.. kalau begitu lain kali aku akan menghalangi Ten mendekati Taeyong. Kurasa perbuatan Ten sudah keterlaluan. Dia hanya tidak mau kau lebih mementingkan Taeyong daripada dia sendiri"

"Tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih. Aku tak punya perasaan apapun pada Ten. Dan aku tidak suka dia berbuat hal jahat seperti itu pada Taeyong" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dari samping

"Ohooooo... jadi kau lebih tertarik dengan Taeyong? Apa kau menyukainya?" Yuta tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk Taeyong

"Apa maksudmu nakamoto? Aku hanya- " Jaehyun terdiam. Ia bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hmm sayang sekali. Padahal Taeyong menyukaimu" Yuta berkata dengan santai

"Apa? Benar tae?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat

"Hm? Apanya? Kalian bicara apa?" Taeyong tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka. Mengedipkan matanya perlahan

"Kau- menyukaiku?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan ragu

"Tentu saja! Jaehyun kan Mama Taeyong! Jaehyun yang pertama kali Taeyong lihat setelah menetas" Taeyong dengan polosnya berkata sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya. Dan detik berikutnya suara tawa menggelegar berasal dari mulut Yuta.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH KAU MEMANG INDUKNYA JUNG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" dan ingatkan Jaehyun untuk melempar kumpulan sumpit diatas meja ke kepala Nakamoto nanti.

2 Minggu berlalu, Taeyong dan Jaehyun pun semakin dekat satu sama lain. Jaehyun sudah sangat paham dan mengerti tentang sikap,sifat,kesukaan dan sesuatu yang dibenci Taeyong. Begitupun dengan Taeyong yang semakin hari semakin paham banyak hal yang Jaehyun ajarkan padanya. Dan Taeyong sudah cukup lancar berbicara layaknya remaja seusianya. Dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana Jaehyun yang dengan sabarnya membimbing Taeyong dengan metode guru TK. Ia tidak akan membentak ataupun memarahi Taeyong karena sebuah kesalahan yang Taeyong lakukan. Jaehyun hanya akan tersenyum dan memberi pengertian kepada Taeyong tentang apa yang salah dan benar. Dan apa yang harus dilakukan maupun yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Taeyong pun diajari sopan santun dan cara memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik. Dan Yuta tentunya dengan sukarela menjadi contoh dari pembelajaran Taeyong. Karena pada dasarnya Jaehyun itu mandiri dan tidak suka merepotkan orang lain ataupun menghamburkan uangnya dengan cuma-cuma, ia bisa dibilang memiliki bakat memasak yang baik layaknya chef restoran. Jaehyun sering mencoba mengajari Taeyong memasak sesuatu yang mudah. Mulai dari merebus ramyeon,air,menggoreng telur,memasak nasi dan memotong sayuran. Jaehyun benar-benar bangga karena ia tak sia-sia mengajari Taeyong banyak hal. Taeyong cepat mengerti dan sangat cerdas. Jaehyun sempat berpikir tentang terbuat dari apakah otak Taeyong ini. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur. Mereka tengah membuat sarapan. Jaehyun membagi tugas untuk bagian memotong dan menyiapkan yang lainnya. Taeyong hanya menurut tanpa protes

"Taeyongie tolong ambilkan ponselku di sofa depan dan potong wortelnya kecil-kecil ya" Jaehyun sibuk mengurus nasi dan daging

"Baik boss!" Taeyong dengan polosnya melakukan hormat dibelakang Jaehyun lalu dengan segera melesat ke ruang depan apartemen itu. Mencari keberadaan ponsel Jaehyun di sofa. Saat ia meraihnya, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Taeyong pun mencoba membuka pintu itu dan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Tersenyum canggung

"Selamat pagi, ada perlu apa?" Taeyong menatap pria berjas dan terlihat sangat rapi yang tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku ada perlu dengan Jaehyun. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Ucapnya santai

"Tentu. Silahkan masuk" Taeyong mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa depan. Dengan agak berlari, Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun. Menarik lengan bajunya

"Jaehyun. Ada orang. Di depan" Taeyong bicara pada Jaehyun tapi matanya menatap panci penuh masakan dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya

"Siapa? Kau membiarkan orang asing masuk rumah lagi?" Jaehyun mengernyit menatap curiga pada Taeyong

"Tidak! Dia mencari Jaehyun" dan Jaehyun pun dengan cepat mematikan kompor dan melepas apronnya. Berjalan cepat menuju sofa depan cermin dengan Taeyong yang mengekor dibelakangnya

"Jaehyunie, apa kabar?" Sapa pria itu

"Hyung! Astaga kukira siapa. Sepagi ini datang bertamu. Kabarku baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jaehyun memeluk pria itu erat dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Jaehyun, dia siapa?" Taeyong masih mengikuti Jaehyun ternyata. Dan ia berdiri di samping Jaehyun yang duduk tenang di sofa

"Ah, dia kakakku tae. Namanya Junmyeon hyung. Kau bisa memanggilnya Suho" Jaehyun memperkenalkan pria bernama Suho yang ternyata kakak Jaehyun kepada Taeyong yang langsung membungkuk sopan

"Aku Taeyong. Senang bertemu denganmu... hmm Suho hyung?" Taeyong tersenyum canggung menatap Suho yang tertawa pelan

"Ahaha iya senang bertemu denganmu juga Taeyong. Jadi, kau sekarang tinggal dengan pacarmu Jae? Kenapa tidak pernah membawanya ke rumah kita?"

"Ha- apa? Heheheh aku masih sibuk hyung" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin

"Jaehyun, pacar itu apa?" Taeyong penasaran dengan ucapan Suho tadi

"Ah tae- bagaimana kalau kau buatkan Suho hyung minum? Cepat buatkan yah" Jaehyun tersenyum kearah Taeyong dan menyuruh si manis itu segera ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk hyungnya. Berharap Taeyong tak menanyakan hal seperti itu lagi

"Ada perlu apa hyung kemari? Bukankah kau selalu sibuk di Lab? Kau kan ilmuwan terkenal sekarang" Jaehyun memulai obrolan dengan hyungnya kembali sembari menunggu Taeyong selesai membuat minuman

"Aku hanya ingin mengundang adikku ke acara ini. Kuharap kau tidak sibuk hari itu. Aku ingin semua keluarga kita hadir" Suho menyerahkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah undangan pernikahan

"Jangan bilang kau- kau akan menikah? Dengan Yixing hyung? Whoaaaa cepat sekali kau main start hyung!" Jaehyun menatap undangan itu dengan seksama

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin hanya berpacaran saja dengannya. Aku pasti akan menikahinya. Dan kebetulan Lab sedang tidak terlalu sibuk. Aku juga akan mengundang semua teman-temanku"

"Pestanya besok hyung? Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku besok. Tenang saja. Adikmu yang tampan ini pasti datang" Jaehyun dengan bangganya menganggap dirinya tampan. Ya memang benar dia tampan. Sampai nenek yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah pun meliriknya

"Ini minumannya. Semoga kau suka" Taeyong tersenyum menaruh cangkir minumannya ke meja dan duduk di samping Jaehyun

"Kau akan datang dengannya kan Jae?" Suho tampak menyunggingkan seringainya menatap Taeyong

"Y-yak hyung! Jangan menatapnya begitu" Taeyong hanya diam tak mengerti dengan maksud seringaian Suho padanya

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupakan janjimu untuk hadir tepat waktu woojae" Suho bangkit dan berpamitan pada keduanya lalu segera pergi. Dan setelahnya, Taeyong dan Jaehyun melanjutkan acara memasak mereka dan menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang.

Dilain tempat seseorang masih saja mengumpat setelah ia melempar gelas kaca dilapis berliannya ke lantai. Memarahi bodyguardnya dan tak segan-segan melempari mereka dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kalian semua bodoh! Aku tidak mau tau! Secepatnya kalian harus temukan dua makhluk itu dan juga hasil penemuannya!! Aku membayar kalian untuk memenuhi semua perintah ku! Kenapa kalian semua bodoh hah?!"

PRANGGGGGG

Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang sudah ia lemparkan. Serpihannya berserakan disekitar kakinya. Giginya menggertak geram menahan amarah.

Jaehyun tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan baju santainya. Ia sedang berdiri menghadap cermin besar lemarinya. Yup, cermin tempat Taeyong melambai pada bayangannya sendiri saat pertama kali menetas. Sungguh lucu memang jika Jaehyun mengingat itu dan Taeyong akan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut saat Jaehyun menertawainya.

"Kau sudah siap tae? Ayo cepat" Jaehyun menggandeng Taeyong keluar kamar. Mereka akan pergi keluar untuk mencari pakaian formal yang akan Jaehyun kenakan besok di acara kakaknya. Ia juga ingin mencari setelan yang cocok untuk Taeyong. Ia berencana mengajak Taeyong ikut hadir di acara itu. Ia tidak mau sendirian ataupun dengan Yuta maupun Ten. Ia hanya ingin bersama Taeyongnya.

"Kita mau kemana Jaehyun? Mencari pokemon air ya?" Taeyong nampak sangat lucu dengan hoodie supreme kebesaran dan skinny jeansnya yang dengan sempurna membungkus kaki kecilnya

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak pokemon yang ingin kau tangkap tae? Malam-malam seperti ini pokemon sudah pergi tidur" Jaehyun mengusak rambut Taeyong gemas. Mereka sudah sampai di kawasan pertokoan Gangnam. Mereka memasuki butik pakaian formal dan disambut hangat oleh seluruh staffnya. Jaehyun berkeliling mencari setelan jas yang cocok dan nyaman untuknya dan Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong? Ia hanya mengekori Jaehyun saja. Jaehyun mencoba sebuah setelan jas hitam dan menyodorkan satu stel lagi ke Taeyong. Mereka mencobanya di ruang ganti. Taeyong bersikeras meminta masuk ke ruang ganti yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun mau tidak mau hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan Taeyong. Daripada melihat Taeyong menangis karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Dan Jaehyun harus terus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tergoda dengan tubuh aduhai milik Taeyong. Leher, pundak, dada, nipple, perut, pinggang, pantat, paha, tonjolan- oke stop! Jaehyun mulai membayangkan hal-hal kotor. Ia terus meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Mari kita berdoa supaya Jaehyun diberi kekuatan batin dan hati untuk tidak memperkosa Taeyong saat ini

"Jaehyun lihat! Baju ini pas untukku" Taeyong tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Jaehyun yang ternyata masih belum mengganti pakaiannya. Ia masih berdiri mematung memandangi Taeyong

"Kau sangat..." Jaehyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tak menyadari jika Taeyong juga memperhatikan tubuhnya tanpa berkedip. Menatap setiap inchi tubuh Jaehyun yang Oh ya Tuhan sempurna. Bisep Trisep dan ABS itu membuat Taeyong terpana. Dan kulit putih bersih Jaehyun juga membuat Taeyong serasa ingin menjilatinya. Dan saat Jaehyun melepas celananya pun Taeyong semakin membulatkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol didalam celana dalam Jaehyun. Yang lebih besar dari Taeyong. Dengan lugunya, Taeyong menoel tonjolan itu

"Jaehyun ini apa? Kenapa besar sekali? Punyaku tidak sebesar itu" oh tolong selamatkan Jaehyun sekarang. Ia hampir saja mengerang nikmat saat tangan Taeyong meraba area bawahnya

"T-taeyongie.. jangan dipegang yah.. kumohon" Jaehyun dengan senyuman terpaksa nya melepaskan tangan Taeyong yang hampir saja menggenggam miliknya dengan wajah kelewat polos. Jaehyun segera memakai celana formal itu dan melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ia terlihat berkali kali lipat tampan. Membuat beberapa staff butik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja

"Baiklah, aku beli dua stel jas ini" Jaehyun membayar belanjaannya dan keluar dari butik itu.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berhenti di salah satu taman kota yang sepi walaupun banyak lampu-lampu berwarna yang menyala. Begitu indah jika malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman itu. Taeyong sangat menyukai lampu yang berubah warna tiap detik itu

"Tae kau mau es krim? Aku beli dulu ya. Kau diam disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana" Jaehyun pergi membeli es krim di kedai seberang taman sementara Taeyong tetap diam di bangku itu. Menatapi setiap orang yang lewat. Dan matanya melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk berdua juga di bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat mereka berdua. Dan salah satu orang itu juga melihatnya lekat. Dan tersenyum samar. Taeyong tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ia dekat dengan mereka. Ia merasa nyaman melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Taeyong melamun memandangi kedua orang itu dan Jaehyun datang dengan dua es krim di tangannya

"Kau lihat apa tae? Ah, jangan menatapi orang lain seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan namanya" Jaehyun duduk dan menyodorkan es krim pada Taeyong

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa" Taeyong mulai menjilati es krimnya. Ia tidak tau jika Jaehyun sejak tadi menatapnya dalam diam

"Taeyongie..." Jaehyun memanggil Taeyong dengan suara merdunya

"Hmm? Kenapa Jaehyun?" Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping membalas tatapan Jaehyun, namun tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Taeyong. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jaehyun berani melumat bibir kenyal Taeyong. Menghisapnya atas bawah dan menyelusupkan lidahnya. Membelai lidah Taeyong pelan. Tak lupa menghisap lidah Taeyong. Taeyong yang awalnya diam saja kini berani membalas tindakan nakal bibir Jaehyun padanya. Ia pun melumat bibir Jaehyun perlahan. Mengemutnya seperti saat ia mengemut obat berbentuk yupi yang Yuta berikan padanya. Detik berikutnya bibir keduanya pun terlepas. Semburat merah muda nampak sangat jelas di pipi Taeyong maupun Jaehyun

"Taeyong, apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan? Suatu perasaan padaku?" Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong lekat

"Uhm.. ya.. tapi Taeyong tidak tau itu apa. Rasanya.. aneh.." Taeyong menunduk tak berani menatap Jaehyun

"Seperti apa?" Jaehyun masih penasaran

"Seperti Taeyong tidak suka jika Ten datang dan Jaehyun meninggalkanku. Taeyong tidak suka Jaehyun pergi lama-lama. Taeyong tidak mau jauh dari Jaehyun. Taeyong ingin selalu bersama Jaehyun"

"Taeyong lihat aku" Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong dan membuatnya membalas tatapannya

"Maaf Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak bermaksud jahat. Taeyong hanya jujur" Taeyong panik. Ia takut Jaehyun akan marah padanya karena ia berkata jujur tentang apa yang ia rasakan

"Sstt iya aku tau kau sangat jujur. Kau ingin tau apa yang saat ini kau rasakan? Perasaan seperti itu muncul karena kau sayang pada seseorang. Dan kau tidak mau kehilangannya. Apalagi diambil orang lain. Asal kau tau tae, sesuatu itulah yang disebut cinta. Aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kau yang membuatku jatuh hati. Dengan kepolosanmu itulah yang membuatku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan berniat jahat padaku. Taeyongie.. maukah kau jadi kekasihku??" Jantung Jaehyun berpacu dengan cepat menatap manik mata Taeyong yang amat indah saat ini

"Taeyong harus jawab apa Jaehyun??" Taeyong menatapnya bingung

"Katakan saja sejujurnya, kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi Taeyong hanya mau, Jaehyun terus bersama Taeyong selamanya! Taeyong tidak mau Jaehyun pergi. Taeyong hanya ingin Jaehyun Jaehyun dan Jaehyun!" Taeyong berkata dengan tegas. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Dan memeluk Taeyong erat. Tak peduli dengan es krim yang kini tergeletak mengenaskan di rerumputan

"Terima kasih Taeyongie.." Jaehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong sayang.

10.00 AM

Pesta pernikahan Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah digelar sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Disaksikan oleh ratusan tamu yang hadir dalam acara itu. Tak lupa juga keluarga mereka yang dengan semangatnya menyambut kehadiran anggota keluarga baru. Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah hadir disana dan melihat prosesi pernikahan itu dari awal mulai. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati hidangan dan mengobrol dengan tamu lainnya. Ada Yuta juga yang hadir disana. Walaupun dia sendirian. Jaehyun sedang mengobrol dengan keluarganya sementara Taeyong menikmati kue dengan tenang. Tapi matanya terus saja meneliti dua orang yang terlihat tak asing di matanya. Dua orang itu sama seperti dua orang yang ia lihat di taman kemarin malam. Ternyata salah satunya sangat cantik. Tetapi Taeyong tau jika keduanya itu sama-sama lelaki

"Taeyongie.. ayo ikut aku. Keluargaku ingin berkenalan denganmu- apa yang sedari tadi kau lihat?" Jaehyun mengikuti arah tatapan Taeyong yang ternyata tertuju pada dua orang asing tamu yang hadir di acara itu

"Kau kenal mereka? Bukankah mereka orang yang kau tatapi kemarin malam di taman?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan

"Taeyong tidak kenal. Tapi Taeyong merasa mereka kenal padaku. Siapa mereka Jaehyun??"

"Ah aku kurang tau tae. Nanti akan kucari tau. Sekarang ikut aku dulu ayo" Jaehyun merangkul bahu sempit Taeyong dan membawanya ke gerombolan keluarga besarnya. Mengenalkan Taeyong pada mereka semua. Diam-diam Jaehyun menyingkir dari kerumunan keluarganya dan mendekati Suho

"Hyung, kau tau tidak siapa mereka?" Bisiknya di telinga Suho sambil menunjuk dua orang yang Taeyong tatapi terus menerus

"Ohh, mereka temanku dari Lab. Tapi mereka baru saja didepak dari Lab beberapa Minggu yang lalu" Suho menjawabnya dengan hati-hati

"Kenapa mereka didepak?"

"Mereka melakukan percobaan-percobaan yang cukup gila. Itu membuat Lab seringkali mengalami pencurian barang hasil eksperimen. Tapi kuakui, mereka itu sangat cerdas. Aku saja tak pernah terpikir untuk membuat telur berisi manusia" Suho tertawa nyeleneh

"Apa??? Mereka membuat telur berisi manusia? Kau serius hyung?" Jaehyun membulatkan matanya menatap tak percaya

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan sains semacam itu juga? Kau bisa bertanya pada mereka langsung" Suho menunjuk kedua orang yang tengah bersenda gurau itu dengan dagunya

"Boleh kuminta alamatnya?"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong keluar dari gedung itu. Acara sudah selesai dan mereka ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Semua tamu sepertinya sudah pulang. Karena suasana nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa security yang berjaga diluar gedung. Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil dan Jaehyun mencoba memundurkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa keluar dari area parkir. Taeyong bersandar di kursi samping Jaehyun dengan lemas. Ia kelelahan karena terus menerus berdiri. Matanya melihat spion mobil. Ada bayangan dari beberapa orang di spion itu. Sepertinya dari arah belakang mobil. Taeyong melihatnya dengan jelas. Dua orang yang sering ia lihat itu, tengah diseret beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Keduanya hendak memberontak tetapi karena banyaknya orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu membuat keduanya tak berkutik

"J-jaehyun.. lihat.. lihat itu.." Taeyong menghentikan tangan Jaehyun yang memegangi kemudi mobil dan menyuruhnya melihat kearah spion. Jaehyun terkejut dan segera melihat ke belakang. Benar saja! Itu memang dua orang yang ia dan Taeyong sering lihat. Taeyong pun bergumam pelan

"Mama..."

To be continued

Mwuehehehh update lagi nih :v thank you reviewnya yah.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Mama..."_ _._ _._ _._

 **PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun masih memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Nampak dua orang yang ia kenal sebagai teman hyungnya kini babak belur dengan luka bekas pukulan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jaehyun terdiam cukup lama melihat kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang berpakaian hitam layaknya bodyguard itu bisa masuk ke area gedung ini. Yang bahkan sudah dipesan khusus untuk acara pernikahan Hyungnya

"Hiks... hiks..." Jaehyun dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong yang tengah terisak pelan

"Taeyongie kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Jaehyun ikut panik melihat Taeyongnya menangis tanpa sebab

"K-kenapa orang itu dipukuli? Taeyong tidak suka mereka memukuli orang itu hiks.. Jaehyun.. hiks.." detik berikutnya Taeyong sudah terdiam didalam dekapan hangat Jaehyun. Menangis dalam diam di dada bidang Jaehyun. Jaehyun yakin sekali ada sesuatu diantara kedua orang itu dan Taeyong. Ia akan mencari tau nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa Taeyong pulang dan beristirahat. Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Yuta

"Yuta, ada yang tidak beres di area parkiran. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam formal dan menculik dua orang tamu disini. Bisakah kau cari tau? Iya iya aku tau kau dokter anak! Tapi kan kau punya teman komplotan gangster! Baiklah. Sampai besok" Jaehyun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera keluar dari area parkir itu. Sementara Taeyong masih memeluknya erat layaknya bayi koala menempel pada induknya.

Ten menguap lebar sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu menyelesaikan pr dan bermain PS. Ia hendak pergi ke dapur untuk mencari beberapa cemilan dan susu coklat. Tentunya ia hanya akan meminta pada pelayan. Tidak membuatnya sendiri. Tapi rasanya kakinya kram. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus bergerak sebentar. Ten berjalan menuju tangga. Ia melewati ruangan tempat ayahnya berada.

Dan samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan yang aneh. Ia mencoba mendekati pintu ruangan itu sembari menguping

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pembuatnya. Hanya tinggal mencari hasil dari kerja keras mereka. Dan oh ya tentu saja, aku masih menyimpan anak manis dari Thailand itu disini. Aku tidak akan secepat itu mengirimkannya padamu, Kotaro san. Tidak sebelum kau menambah dua nol lagi ahahahahahhahh" Ten membulatkan matanya. Anak manis Thailand? Tidak ada lagi orang Thailand disini kecuali dirinya. Apa maksud ayahnya itu? Kepala Ten penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dengan buru-buru ia pun turun dan segera berlari ke dapur. Meminum susu coklatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

08.15 AM

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Berada di ruang makan. Duduk berhadapan namun dengan suasana yang sepi. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Taeyong tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih diam. Tatapannya kosong dan ia nampak tak bersemangat. Jaehyun sebenarnya khawatir. Tapi ia tak akan mengganggu Taeyong yang saat ini butuh ketenangan. Jaehyun tau, semalam itu Taeyong shock. Taeyong tak seharusnya melihat adegan perkelahian seperti itu. Taeyong bagaimanapun juga masih anak-anak. Ia belum mengerti

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong mencoba membuka mulutnya dengan memanggil Jaehyunnya

"Iya kenapa sayang?" Jaehyun tersenyum lembut menatap Taeyong

"Apa... Ten juga.. akan melakukan itu pada Taeyong? Yang seperti kemarin malam itu... Taeyong.. Taeyong takut.. Jaehyun.." Taeyong menahan matanya supaya tidak meneteskan air mata lagi. Wajahnya memerah menahan supaya tangisnya tidak pecah

"Hey hey.. Ten tidak akan berani lagi melakukan itu padamu. Ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu darinya. Dan dari apapun itu. Jangan takut lagi ya?" Jaehyun menghentikan makannya dan meraih tangan Taeyong. Menggenggamnya erat. Memberikan kekuatan untuk Taeyong supaya tidak merasa takut lagi

"Bolehkah Taeyong ikut ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Ikutlah denganku. Tapi kau jangan nakal ya. Terakhir kali kau ikut kesana, Yuta jadi bahan coret-coretanmu ya kan? Kau membuatnya jadi seperti Pikachu kkk" Jaehyun mencubit hidung Taeyong gemas. Si pemilik hidung memajukan bibirnya sebal. Tapi lebih terlihat seperti menggoda Jaehyun untuk mengecup bibir pink mungil itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka sampai di gedung rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, orang-orang disana melempar sapaan dan senyuman pada Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya membalas dengan senyuman saat seseorang ikut menyapanya. Jaehyun menggandeng Taeyong menuju ruangannya. Ruangan itu bersih dan wangi. Nampak sangat terawat. Dan tata letak furniture maupun peralatan kedokteran juga tertata rapi di posisinya masing-masing. Taeyong duduk tenang di salah satu sofa disudut ruangan. Ya, ruangan Jaehyun seperti sebuah ruang tamu. Dengan dua sofa empuk di sudut kiri tepat disamping pintu keluar masuk. Ada dispenser dan rak arsip. Tak lupa ac dan penghangat ruangan. Ruangan yang benar-benar sangat nyaman untuk istirahat.

Jaehyun masih sibuk memakai jas dokternya dan menyiapkan peralatan, hingga tanpa sadar Yuta memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampirinya

"Oh Yuta? Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Jaehyun tanpa basa basi langsung melontarkan kalimatnya

"Aku kehilangan jejak mobil itu dan orang-orangnya. Tapi aku mencatat nomor kendaraan itu dengan cepat. Kemungkinan kita masih bisa melacaknya" Yuta mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya

"Apa kau yakin dia pemilik mobil itu? Maksudku, bagaimana kau melacak sebuah nomor kendaraan sedangkan kau hanya dokter" Jaehyun menatap Yuta bingung

"Ck! Kau lupa aku bergaul dengan siapa Jung? Aku bahkan lebih terkenal daripada kau. Ya untuk kalangan malam tepatnya ahahahahahhahh" Yuta tertawa lebar. Matanya melirik Taeyong yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung. Taeyong tak tau apa yang Yuta tertawakan sampai-sampai Jaehyun bertingkah seperti ingin muntah

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuat Taeyong takut" Jaehyun meraih beberapa dokumen untuk tugasnya hari ini

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau akan kencan dengannya lagi?" Yuta masih berdiri disamping Jaehyun sembari menunjuk Taeyong dengan ekor matanya

"Tidak. Aku bisa kencan sepuasnya dirumah. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lihat setelah tugasku selesai. Ini... berkaitan dengannya" Jaehyun memandang Taeyong lekat

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau selesaikan jadwal hari ini. Oh iya, nenek Park mencarimu Jung! Ahahahahahhahh"

"Sialan kau Nakamoto!" Jaehyun keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang rawat inap pasiennya.

Taeyong lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Kenapa Jaehyun lama sekali. Taeyong mencoba mencari hal-hal baru yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bosan sendirian. Yuta sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja ia juga harus menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini. Taeyong keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun dan berjalan santai di koridor. Ia dengan beraninya naik ke lantai atas. Mengikuti beberapa orang yang masuk kedalam lift. Ia tidak menekan angka-angka di lift itu. Taeyong hanya mengikuti kemanapun orang lain berjalan. Hingga ia tak sadar jika sudah berada di lantai paling atas gedung rumah sakit itu. Saat Taeyong sedang bersandar di dinding, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dan sangat ia hindari. Taeyong melihat Ten. Berlarian dengan sangat panik. Seperti menghindari orang lain. Ten berlari kesana-kemari dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kepanikan. Yang Taeyong tau hanyalah fakta bahwa saat ini Ten sedang dikejar beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata. Persis seperti orang-orang yang kemarin malam ia dan Jaehyun lihat di parkiran gedung tempat pernikahan Hyungnya Jaehyun. Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali saat Ten berlari ke arahnya. Taeyong mundur perlahan hingga tubuhnya mendorong sebuah pintu hingga terbuka sedikit. Taeyong menoleh, Ten semakin dekat dengannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut malah. Tapi ia merasa kasihan dengan Ten. Dengan segala keberaniannya yang tersisa, Taeyong menarik Ten kearahnya hingga mereka jatuh terduduk di sebuah ruangan.

BRUGGGGH

Pintunya menutup kembali saat Ten sudah masuk dan terdiam mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat berlari lama. Suara berisik diluar ruangan membuat keduanya diam tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Hanya deru nafas Ten saja yang sedikit terdengar. Saat dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi suara berisik orang-orang diluar, Ten menjauh dari Taeyong. Mengambil duduk agak jauh dari Taeyong. Menatap Taeyong yang terdiam menatap kosong kedepan

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau selalu ingin berurusan denganku?" Ten memicingkan matanya

"A-aku.. minta maaf.. kalau aku berbuat salah padamu.. t-tapi tadi itu.. aku hanya.." Taeyong berujar dengan susah payah karena ia tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Ten

"Jangan mencoba dekat denganku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau bersikap baik padamu" Ten membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Tak ingin semakin muak karena melihat Taeyong

"K-kenapa kau tidak suka padaku Ten?" Taeyong bertanya dengan lirih. Menatap Ten dengan sendu

"Cih! Dari awal aku memang sudah tidak menyukai kehadiranmu. Dan aku tidak akan sudi membagi Dr.Jung denganmu" Ten menuding Taeyong dengan jari tengahnya. Taeyong menunduk mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ia mengerti maksud ucapan Ten. Bahwa Ten menyukai Jaehyun. Jaehyun kekasihnya. Tapi entah Ten sudah tau atau belum bahwa Taeyong yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti arti kata pacaran dan sebagainya telah resmi menjadi teman hidup Jaehyun. Taeyong semakin merasa sedih. Sebab seberapa besar usahanya untuk bersikap baik pada Ten, tapi akhirnya Ten tetap saja menganggapnya buruk. Ia mungkin tak sempurna dan tak sebaik itu di mata Ten. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Taeyong tak pernah membenci orang lain. Taeyong tak pernah memiliki niatan jahat terhadap orang lain. Ia tidak egois akan suatu hal. Taeyong bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi Ten saat ini

"Ruangan apa ini? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Ten bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam. Detik berikutnya ia berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat

"T-ten kau kenapa??" Taeyong ikut bangun dan bertanya dengan khawatir

"Ini ruang mayat!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ten menarik Taeyong keluar dari ruangan itu. Sampai di koridor Ten sadar jika sedari tadi ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong, lantas ia menghempaskan tangan Taeyong dengan sedikit kasar

"Jangan kira aku akan berterima kasih padamu" Ten dan Taeyong turun lagi ke lantai bawah dengan mulut diam seribu kata. Baru saja keduanya keluar dari lift, mereka berpapasan dengan Yuta

"Ten? Kau kesini lagi? Ah, Taeyong! Kalian darimana?" Yuta agak panik,pasalnya Taeyong dan Ten kan memang tidak akur. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada Taeyong ataupun Ten

"Ya. Dan aku sudah muak disini. Jam sekolahku juga sudah habis. Aku akan pulang. Selamat tinggal Dr.Nakamoto" Ten berbicara sangat angkuh di hadapan Yuta. Dan Yuta hanya bisa tersenyum maklum

"Kau membolos lagi ya? Berapa kali dalam sebulan kau bolos Ten? Hanya karena mata pelajaran renang ckckck pantas saja tubuhmu pendek" Yuta membandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ten yang kelewat pendek. Bahkan Taeyong pun lebih tinggi dari Ten.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ten melangkah sembari menabrak lengan Yuta. Berjalan keluar dari gedung putih itu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut

"Oi Yuta! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Jaehyun datang dan langsung memeluk Taeyong erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya karena sedari tadi ia sibuk mengurusi orang lain

"Kau darimana Taeyongie? Kenapa ada diluar ruanganku?" Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong dengan tatapan teduhnya

"Dia baru saja keluar lift dengan Ten" Yuta berbicara dengan tangan di kedua saku jasnya

"Apa?? Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu lagi? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa kau merasa sakit? Taeyongie jawab aku" Jaehyun dengan khawatir menatapi seluruh tubuh Taeyong dari atas ke bawah

"Tidak. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Taeyong" Taeyong berucap dengan nada suara datar tapi matanya menatap pintu keluar. Ten masih berdiri disana. Menatapnya penuh benci. Dengan tangan mengepal. Mata Ten bertemu dengan mata Taeyong. Dapat Taeyong rasakan bahwa Ten sangat sangat sangat membencinya saat ini. Apalagi tadi Jaehyun memeluknya erat dan bersikap sangat protektif

"Ayo kita pergi Taeyongie. Kita harus ke suatu tempat. Yuta, aku duluan" Jaehyun membawa Taeyong keluar. Saat melewati pintu keluar, Ten sudah pergi lebih dulu. Taeyong menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia takut Ten akan semakin berani berbuat jahat padanya.

Mobil Jaehyun menyusuri jalanan distrik Seocho. Setelah malam kemarin ia meminta alamat pada Suho. Dengan rasa penasaran Jaehyun pun menatap setiap nomor rumah di wilayah itu. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Ia hampir menyerah saat tak menemukan rumah yang ia cari. Tapi Taeyong dengan polosnya menyuruhnya tetap melajukan mobilnya ke bagian kanan. Dan disanalah mereka akhirnya menemukan rumah yang mereka cari. Sebuah rumah lumayan besar dengan gerbang berwarna coklat kayu. Jaehyun menekan tombol bel di samping gerbang itu sementara Taeyong berdiri dibelakangnya. Memegangi bagian belakang jas Jaehyun. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit. Seseorang berdiri dibalik pintu gerbang dengan hanya kepalanya saja yang ia keluarkan sedikit

"Siapa kalian? Dan ada perlu apa?" Orang itu berucap dengan mata memicing

"Permisi, saya Dr.Jung Jaehyun. Saya adik Junmyeon hyung" Jaehyun tersenyum ramah pada orang asing itu

"Ah, Suho? Silahkan masuk" orang itu membuka agak lebar pintu gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Rumah itu nampak sangat sepi dan sangat hening. Jaehyun melihat ada sebuah lembaran post it berwarna merah di meja samping jendela

"Selamat datang, maaf aku sepertinya agak kurang sopan saat menyambut kalian tadi. Namaku Hangeng. Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kami datang kemari hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Benar ini rumahmu dan Heechul hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Berharap pemilik rumah tak merasa curiga atas apapun yang ia ucapkan

"Benar. Ini rumah kami. Heechul itu istriku. Pasti Suho yang memberitahumu tentang alamat rumah kami ya kan?" Hangeng nampak ramah dengan senyumannya. Dan Taeyong menatapnya tanpa henti. Ia merasa nyaman dengan senyuman itu. Seperti senyuman damai khas orang tua kepada anaknya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang keluar dari ruangan lain di rumah itu. Berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan itu perlahan

"Oh ada tamu? Aigoo siapa pria tampan ini? Dan anak manis ini?" Sosok keibuan itu ikut duduk disamping Hangeng. Berhadapan tepat dengan Taeyong yang menatapnya tanpa kedip. Taeyong terpaku pada sosok dengan wajah cantik namun ada beberapa bekas lebam di sekitar wajahnya itu

"Saya Jung Jaehyun. Adik Junmyeon hyung. Dan ini Taeyong. Dia kekasihku. Senang bertemu denganmu Heechul Hyung" Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak

"Ah ternyata adik Suho. Astaga kau manis sekali Taeyong. Dengan melihatnya saja membuatku senang" Heechul menatap Taeyong lembut. Dan jangan tanya apa yang Taeyong rasakan saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Menyesakkan dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Entah karena apa. Melihat dua orang dihadapannya yang bernama Hangeng dan Heechul ini membuat hatinya menghangat

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Maaf jika ini agak mengganggu kalian dan terkesan tidak sopan karena aku terlalu ingin tau"

"Tidak apa. Katakan saja" Heechul mengalihkan senyumannya pada Jaehyun

"Kalian pernah bekerja di Lab yang sama dengan Junmyeon hyung kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang besar yang kalian buat saat itu?" Jaehyun menatap hati-hati kearah keduanya yang nampak mengerutkan dahinya

"Maksudmu? Eksperimen yang kami lakukan?"

"Ya... apa kalian membuat sesuatu yang unik dan belum pernah ada sebelumnya?"

"Ekhem sebenarnya ini privasi kami. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membocorkan ini ke siapapun" Jaehyun mengangguk semangat. Menantikan kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari bibir keduanya

"Kami membuat telur berisi manusia. Saat itu Lab membutuhkan sebuah inovasi yang luar biasa. Lalu kami membuatnya bersama. Tapi karena kami berdua yang lebih menonjol disana, beberapa orang tidak suka dengan kehadiran kami. Lalu sering terjadi insiden pencurian disana. Mereka mencoba mencuri semua hasil eksperimen kami. Maka dari itu kami dikeluarkan dan terus berpindah tempat"

"Kalian benar-benar membuat telur itu???" Jaehyun menatap tak percaya

"Ya. Kamilah perancang dan pembuat telur itu. Tapi sekarang kami tidak tau dimana telur itu berada dan bagaimana anak itu tumbuh" Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku sangat ingin menemuinya tapi aku tak tau kapan kita bisa dengan bebas pergi keluar" Heechul menimpali ucapan suaminya

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan seandainya kalian menemukan telur itu atau yang lebih bagusnya lagi,bertemu dengan anak yang ada didalam telur itu?" Jaehyun menatap serius kearah kedua orang itu

"Kau tidak tau, ada darah kami di dalam anak itu. Dan kami sebagai orang tuanya pasti akan sangat senang dan bersyukur jika anak itu sudah keluar dan tumbuh dengan sehat" Heechul menatap langit-langit ruangan seraya menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu sejak tadi? Sesuatu yang mungkin sangat kalian rindukan?" Jaehyun masih berusaha mengetes keduanya. Ingin mencari tau apakah mereka peka atau tidak

"Ya. Aku merasakannya. Saat melihat Taeyong. Aku merasa seperti aku melihat diriku sendiri" Heechul menatap Taeyong dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis

"Ya. Dia memang separuh dirimu hyung. Separuh kalian" Jaehyun merangkul bahu Taeyong yang agak gemetar menatap Heechul dan Hangeng bergantian

"Apa maksudmu Jaehyun? Separuh kami? Kami bahkan baru melihatnya" Hangeng memperhatikan Taeyong lekat

"Dia anak kalian. Dialah manusia yang menetas dari telur besar yang kalian ciptakan. Dia tinggal denganku selama ini. Aku menemukannya didepan pintu apartemen. Dan dia menetas dengan sendirinya" Jaehyun mempererat rangkulannya dibahu sempit Taeyong

"Apa??? Jadi? Taeyong ini anak di dalam telur itu??" Hangeng dan Heechul menatap tak percaya

"Jadi kita berhasil sayang! Kita berhasil ya Tuhan! Taeyong.. ini aku ibumu" Heechul mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Berharap Taeyong mau memeluknya

"M-mama...??" Taeyong dengan ragu mendekat kearah Heechul. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat oleh Heechul. Keduanya menangis terharu. Taeyong maupun Heechul sama-sama menangis tersedu-sedu. Hangeng pun mendapat pelukan dari Taeyong. Matanya mengalirkan air mata kebahagiaan

"Papa... Mama..." Taeyong berbicara sangat manis dan imut. Membuat semua yang ada disitu gemas ingin mencubitnya

"Iya sayang ini Mama. Dan ini Papamu. Jaehyun, terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana caranya kami berterimakasih padamu? Kau merawat Taeyong dengan baik. Dia sudah pandai bicara. Astaga aku sangat menyayangimu Taeyongie" Heechul kembali memeluk Taeyong erat

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula aku juga senang dengan kehadiran Taeyong dirumahku. Hidupku lebih berwarna sekarang. Bolehkah kami sering-sering berkunjung kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Astaga aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya" Hangeng menatap Taeyong dengan raut wajah amat bahagia. Tapi mereka tak tau saja, jika ada sesuatu yang menyala di bawah meja ruang tamu itu. Sebuah perekam suara dengan lampu merah kecil yang menyala. Menandakan ia sedang merekam suara disekitarnya. Dan mengirimkan sinyal ke suatu tempat

"Oh, jadi telur itu sudah menetas ya? Bagus juga. Aku jadi tak harus repot mengurus bayi lagi. Hey Namjoon! Bawa yang lain pergi dan cari mereka semua! Bawa mereka kemari. Terutama,anak itu"

"Baik boss"

"Tapi sepertinya.. bermain-main dan menikmati bocah itu sedikit tidak masalah juga. Aku harus mencicipinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kuberikan pada tua Bangka diluar sana" orang itu menyunggingkan seringai jahatnya

To be continued

Bwuahahah update lagi nih :v review nya terus yah.

Mark: jangankan situ, saya aja ngakak pas nentuin pemerannya :v saya ngetik cerita ini kalo lagi nganggur aja. Imajinasinya lewat kalo Abang bakso ngetok mangkoknya sambil keliling

LDHLTY151: the best review nih :v iya ini typo nya ngeselin. Padahal di draft nya udah bener loh. Tapi giliran di publish malah berantakan. Maapkeun

Buat semua yang udah merespon ff Pet Rescue terima kasih banyak :D terus ikutin kelanjutan chapternya yah


	7. Chapter 7

**PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

Taeyong masih berada di pelukan Heechul. Terlihat sangat nyaman dengan belaian lembut kedua tangan Heechul di kepala dan punggungnya. Jaehyun ikut merasa bahagia melihat ketiganya bertemu lagi. Hangeng juga memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri

"Apakah kau yang memberinya nama Jaehyun?" Hangeng bertanya pada Jaehyun yang tersenyum melihat Taeyong beraegyo pada Mama nya

"Ah iya, apa itu jelek? Maaf aku tidak pandai mencari nama yang bagus" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"Itu nama yang cocok untuknya. Taeyong terdengar imut dan lucu. Sesuai dengan kepribadian Taeyong"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Jaehyun berharap keduanya tak keberatan dengan mulutnya yang banyak bertanya

"Katakanlah"

"Apakah Heechul Hyung yang sering mengirim surat post it berwarna merah ke apartemenku? Aku menyimpannya" Heechul dan Hangeng bertatapan dalam diam

"Ya, itu aku. Dan pasti kau yang membacanya kan. Tak apa. Itu akan jadi rahasiamu juga"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa alasan kalian meninggalkan Taeyong padaku, bahkan kalian belum mengenalku saat itu" Jaehyun menatap keduanya serius. Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan kembali duduk disebelah Jaehyun. Memeluk lengan Jaehyun erat sembari menggesekkan rambutnya ke lengan Jaehyun

"Setelah kami didepak dari Lab, sebenarnya masalah kami belumlah selesai. Masih ada seseorang yang mengejar kami. Makanya kami selalu berpindah tempat setiap satu bulan sekali"

"Siapa orang itu? Dan kenapa dia mengincar kalian? Apa yang dia inginkan?" Jaehyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Sampai-sampai mereka harus meninggalkan telur Taeyong didepan pintu apartemennya

"Dia seorang pebisnis kaya raya yang gila harta. Ia selalu mencuri hasil eksperimen kami. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tak pernah puas sebelum kami berhenti melakukan percobaan. Maka dari itu aku meletakkan telur Taeyong didepan pintu apartemenmu. Berharap kau adalah orang baik yang bisa merawat Taeyong. Dan aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui bahwa kaulah yang menjaganya selama ini"

"Aku tidak yakin kami dalam posisi aman saat ini. Jadi lebih baik Taeyong tetap bersamamu. Biarlah kalau kami akhirnya ditangkap. Tapi jangan sampai Taeyong juga ia dapatkan. Itu benar-benar hal buruk. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja pada Taeyong nantinya" Heechul menatap dengan raut wajah memohon pada Jaehyun

"Dia sangat terobsesi dengan telur itu? Siapa namanya?" Rahang Jaehyun agak mengeras saat ia tau fakta yang sebenarnya. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran karena ia shock saat pertama kali melihat surat post it merah itu. Tapi sekarang ia tau kebenaranya

"Kami tak begitu mempedulikan identitasnya. Tapi yang kutau, beberapa orang menyebutnya Psy. Mungkin untuk penyamarannya. Dia punya banyak bodyguard"

"Dan mereka yang memukuli kalian kemarin malam kan?" Jaehyun menggertakkan giginya

"Kau.. melihatnya? Maaf jika itu terjadi di tempat penting kakakmu" Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Jaehyun

"Tidak apa hyung. Hanya saja, saat itu Taeyong menangis. Melihat kalian dipukuli seperti itu. Kurasa dia shock"

"Benarkah? Maaf Taeyongie. Tak seharusnya kau melihat hal itu" Heechul mengelus surai lembut Taeyong yang tubuhnya sedang dipeluk Jaehyun dari samping

"Mungkin Taeyong masih teringat hal itu sampai sekarang. Tapi aku akan membantunya melupakan itu. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu hyung" Jaehyun bangun dari duduknya dengan Taeyong masih menempel ditubuh bagian kirinya. Taeyong terlalu asik memeluk perut Jaehyun. Walaupun perut Jaehyun agak keras karena otot perutnya membentuk kotak-kotak yang Taeyong sebut batang coklat. Tapi Taeyong sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan Jaehyun yang hangat

"Hati-hati dijalan ya" keduanya berpamitan dan segera keluar dari rumah itu. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen.

Ten membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar. Melempar tasnya ke wajah pelayan. Dan menabrak apapun yang dilewatinya. Termasuk seseorang berpakaian hitam dan rambut ungu dengan kacamata hitamnya

"Ada apa denganmu tuan muda? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Namjoon mencoba bertanya dengan ramah namun dibalas dengan tatapan penuh emosi dari Ten

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Ten membentak Namjoon dengan keras

"Saya memang akan pergi. Istirahatlah tuan muda"

"Apa dia ada dirumah?" Ten bertanya saat Namjoon sudah melangkah melewati tubuh pendeknya

"Maksudmu?" Namjoon menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Ayah. Apa dia disini?" Ten membalikkan badannya menghadap Namjoon

"Ya. Tuan besar ada dirumah. Ada di ruangannya. Apa kau ingin menemuinya? Aku bisa menyampaikannya" Namjoon tersenyum kembali

"Apa aku harus melapor sebelum menemui ayahku sendiri? Konyol sekali" Ten menatap remeh kearah Namjoon yang terdiam ditempat

"Kalaupun kau tidak ingin melapor, tak apa. Ayahmu pasti mengerti" Namjoon tampak gugup

"Kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja. Hey aku ini tuan muda disini-" belum sempat Ten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang memotong ucapannya

"Sudah selesai diskusinya? Kukira kau sudah tau apa yang baru saja kuperintahkan padamu Namjoon ssi. Dan kau Chittaphon, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini? Mencoba kabur lagi?" Ten membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan horror. Wajah ayahnya sangat dingin dan terkesan sangat datar dari biasanya

"A-ayah.. aku bisa jelaskan.. aku tak ingin.. orang lain tau..." Ten ikut tergagap saat bicara dengan ayahnya sedekat itu. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya

"Masuk ke kamarmu. Sekarang" dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ten berlari ke kamarnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang sangat aneh saat ini.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak seperti ayahku yang kukenal?" Ten bergumam dibalik pintu kamarnya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Taeyongie? Taeyongie sayang... kau dimana?" Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Mencari keberadaan Taeyongnya. Ia baru selesai mandi dan niatnya ingin menyuruh Taeyong mandi juga. Tapi sedari tadi suasananya sepi. Tak ada suara berisik Taeyong yang biasanya bermain dengan pokeball nya. Jaehyun berjalan terus sampai mendekati pintu depan. Disana terlihatlah Taeyong tengah menonton sesuatu di monitor disamping pintu. Jaehyun mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Apa yang kau lihat sayang? Daritadi aku mencarimu. Ayo mandi. Kau sudah kenyang kan? Kau makan dengan lahap tadi" Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Taeyong sementara kepalanya ia letakkan di bahunya

"Ada banyak orang lewat Jaehyun. Mereka sama seperti orang yang jahat pada Mama dan Papa Taeyong.." Taeyong menunjuk layar monitor itu dengan telunjuknya. Dan Jaehyun dengan segera melihat baik-baik di monitor itu. Tapi ia tak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Memang ada satu atau dua orang yang melintas. Tapi Jaehyun tau siapa orang itu. Dia hanyalah tetangga Jaehyun. Dan bukannya orang jahat seperti yang Taeyong katakan

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikiran aneh Taeyongie. Ayo kita ke kamar. Sudah waktunya untukmu istirahat" Jaehyun menggendong tubuh kurus Taeyong seperti pengantin dengan kedua tangan Taeyong yang memeluk erat lehernya.

Jaehyun menurunkan tubuh Taeyong perlahan diatas ranjangnya. Mengikuti Taeyong yang terbaring dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Jaehyun berbaring menyamping dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Taeyong. Taeyong sedang bermain dengan jemari Jaehyun yang sedari tadi menyentuh wajahnya. Taeyong menyamakan telapak tangannya dengan milik Jaehyun. Namun tetap saja tangannya lebih kecil dari Jaehyun. Bibirnya mengerucut lagi menatap Jaehyun sebal. Dan dengan lembutnya Jaehyun membawa Taeyong kedalam ciumannya lagi. Menghisapnya penuh semangat tetapi tetap perlahan tanpa terkesan terburu-buru. Taeyong tentunya dengan senang hati ikut membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Bibir mereka saling melumat. Dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Jaehyun terbuai dengan ciumannya sendiri. Ia tanpa sadar berganti posisi menindih Taeyong. Mengulum bibir manis itu dengan mata sama-sama terpejam. Mengeksplorasi isi mulut Taeyong dengan lidah nakalnya. Mengabsen giginya dan tak lupa membelai lidah Taeyong. Taeyong merasa geli karena lidah Jaehyun beraksi di dalam mulutnya. Ia menggigit lidah Jaehyun agak keras. Tapi Jaehyun hanya diam saja. Ia justru merasa Taeyong senang dengan ciumannya. Jaehyun melepaskan bibirnya sejenak dan menatap jauh ke mata Taeyong

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyongie"

"Aku juga, Jaehyun" Taeyong menjawab ungkapan Jaehyun dengan senyuman serta eyesmilenya yang terpampang indah diwajahnya. Membuat Jaehyun semakin semangat untuk melumatnya lagi. Dan malam itu mereka habiskan berdua dengan berbagi ciuman serta pelukan hangat. Yang mengantarkan mereka kedalam mimpi indah.

Keesokan harinya

Jaehyun kembali ke rutinitas hariannya bersama Yuta di rumah sakit. Dan Taeyong tetap ikut dengannya. Tapi sekarang Taeyong sudah bisa ditinggal di ruangan Jaehyun sendirian. Karena Jaehyun membelikannya mainan pokemon lagi. Membuat Taeyong betah bermain sendirian. Seperti sekarang ini, Taeyong bermain dengan beberapa mainan barunya dengan tenang. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaehyun yang sibuk bertugas di ruangan lain. Taeyong duduk dengan tidak tenang, ia rasanya ingin buang air. Ia segera berdiri dan menggandeng pikachunya keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun menuju toilet. Baru saja Taeyong keluar dari bilik, ia disergap beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Ia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya disumpal dengan sapu tangan. Dan ia menghirup sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing. Hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Pikachunya terlepas dari genggamannya. Terjatuh di samping wastafel. Beberapa orang itu dengan cepat membawa Taeyong keluar. Dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil sedan hitam yang langsung melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit.

Saat jam makan siang, Jaehyun membeli beberapa makanan di kantin yang niatnya ingin ia nikmati berdua dengan Taeyong. Tapi saat Jaehyun memasuki ruangannya. Keadaannya sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taeyong masih bermain. Jaehyun menaruh makanannya dimeja dan langsung keluar lagi. Berkeliling gedung besar itu dengan cepat. Membuka setiap pintu ruangan yang ada. Hingga masuk ke ruang operasi sekalipun. Membuatnya sempat dimarahi beberapa dokter senior. Ia tak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Taeyong. Dimana Taeyongnya sekarang? Jaehyun melirik satu tempat yang belum ia lihat. Toilet. Dengan berlari ia pun masuk dan terkejut bukan main. Pikachu yang baru ia belikan untuk Taeyong tergeletak begitu saja disamping bawah wastafel. Jaehyun mengecek seluruh bilik toilet tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan Taeyongnya. Jaehyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air wastafel. Wajahnya dipenuhi keputusasaan. Ia frustasi. Ia tidak tau dimana Taeyongnya sekarang dan firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taeyong. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Itu Yuta. Berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kebingungan

"Taeyong.. Taeyongku hilang! Aku baru saja akan mengajaknya makan siang. Tapi ia sudah tidak ada di manapun. Aku sudah berkeliling gedung ini dan aku tak menemukannya. Aku hanya bisa menemukan ini" Jaehyun menatap sendu kearah Pikachu ditangannya

"Sekarang kau suka bermain boneka?" Kehadiran Yuta malah membuatnya semakin frustasi

"Aaaarrrgghhh Nakamotoooo!!" Jaehyun melempar Pikachu itu ke wajah Yuta yang shock dengan sikap Jaehyun padanya

Sementara itu di lain tempat

Ten mengurung dirinya dikamar sejak pagi. Ia tak ingin keluar ataupun pergi ke sekolah. Pikiran dan hatinya tak tenang. Apalagi semenjak ayahnya bersikap dingin padanya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi Ten terlalu pusing hanya untuk memikirkannya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapan aneh ayahnya di telepon dengan seseorang bernama Kotaro san. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan dikirim pada orang itu. Ia menepis pikiran negatifnya jauh-jauh. Dengan menguatkan mentalnya, ia keluar dari kamar. Berjalan perlahan mendekati ruangan ayahnya. Ten hampir membuka pintu itu, tapi ia terdiam sejenak. Telinganya mendengar suara ayahnya didalam ruangan itu. Ia mendekatkan telinga sampai menempel di pintu

"Hahahaha kerja bagus. Ternyata sangat mudah mendapatkannya. Dan oh ya Tuhan dia sangat manis. Aku bingung harus kuapakan terlebih dahulu bocah ini. Hey kau, panggilkan Namjoon kemari"

"Baik boss" salah satu bodyguard tinggi tegap itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Ten tertangkap basah sedang menguping di balik pintu. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia ketakutan. Pasalnya, sang ayah kini menatapnya tajam

"Kemari" ayahnya berkata dengan nada suara datar. Ten melangkah pelan mendekatinya. Matanya menatap was was semua orang didalam ruangan itu. Ten terkejut, melihat seseorang yang diikat di kursi dengan mulut terlapisi lakban hitam. Ia mengenalnya. Itu Taeyong! Orang yang amat tidak ia sukai. Ten menatap ayahnya yang kini terlihat menyeringai

"Jadi kau sudah curiga ya? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Sang ayah yaitu seseorang yang disebut PSY menatap remeh pada Ten yang berdiri gemetar di posisinya

"A-ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? A-apa yang s-sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Ten masih berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya

"Dia? Dia bahan bisnisku. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu hm? Ini semua pekerjaanku jadi kau tak punya hak untuk mengetahuinya" pria dengan perut agak buncit itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Ten. Menatap mata Ten lekat

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? A-apa kau benar-benar a-akan menj-jualku?" Wajah Ten mulai memerah menahan air matanya saat melafalkan kalimat itu

"Sejauh itukah rasa ingin taumu? Kau sudah mencuri banyak informasi ternyata. Baiklah karena kau sudah tau, sekalian saja kujelaskan. Aku akan menjualnya pada rekan bisnisku di Jepang. Dan kau, adalah bonusnya" Psy menyunggingkan seringaian jahatnya dihadapan Ten yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"T-tapi, aku kan anakmu! Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu membuangku dan bahkan kau menjual seseorang layaknya barang?!" Ten menjerit mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahnya sekejam itu padanya

"Kau berisik sekali. Kurung dia!" Detik berikutnya Ten sudah ditarik oleh dua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ten berusaha memberontak. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia menghajar para bodyguard itu dengan apapun yang ia lihat. Mulai dari vas bunga, hiasan dimeja, tongkat baseball dan lain-lain. Dan usahanya pun tak sia-sia. Ia berhasil lolos dari para penjaga dan bodyguard itu. Berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi rumahnya. Bersembunyi sejenak, lalu berlari lagi. Ia tak memikirkan kemana kakinya melangkah. Yang ia tau hanyalah, saat ini ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk lari kearah rumah sakit. Mencari pertolongan untuk sembunyi sementara.

Ten berlari memasuki pintu utama gedung rumah sakit itu. Berlarian tak tentu arah. Ia melihat papan nama di atas sebuah pintu ruangan bertuliskan Dr.Jung. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi,ia masuk dengan cepat dan dilihatnya dua orang yang sama-sama tampan itu tengah berdiri sambil menatapi layar laptop. Salah satunya yang ia ketahui bernama Dr.Yuta sibuk mengetik sesuatu sedangkan Dr.Jung hanya diam menutup matanya sembari memijit pelipisnya

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Ten berjalan mendekati keduanya dan melihat apa yang sedang Yuta lakukan dengan laptop itu. Di layar laptop itu terlihat sebuah jendela messenger dengan beberapa orang yang juga membalas chat dari Yuta

NakamotoYT : Cari tau pemilik nomor kendaraan ini [61허1461]

Shinta.lang : Apa ada ciri-ciri kendaraannya? Supaya lebih cepat menemukannya

Jilly Choi : Sepertinya aku bisa melacaknya sekarang. Alat pelacakku sudah diperbaiki

NakamotoYT : Cepat lacak sekarang jilly. Aku membutuhkan informasinya segera

Cabekyun : Sabar bung! Jilly bukan anak ingusan yang baru bermain gadget kemarin

bby.hun : Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apakah ini urgent?

7D : Apa kau habis hibernasi? Kemarin Yuta membicarakan apa huh? Kau ini bagian dari Squad kita. Harusnya kau selalu update tiap saat

Mark Lee Jeno : Hey sudah sudah jangan mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting sekarang kita cari tau dulu

Jilly Choi : Gotcha!!! Aku menemukannya! Ah tapi- shit! Ini hanya alamat kantor kepolisian

Gitakanya : Serahkan padaku. Aku meluncur...

Ulil : Meluncur? Apa dia naik skateboard atau nampan di dapurnya?

Jeonkim12 : Mana aku tau, tapi dia biasanya bergerak cepat

Sffnnaaa07 : Dia baru ganti baterai mungkin. Makanya lebih cepat. Aku lebih suka berdiam diri sambil memantau saja

Kono Ouji sama ga Inai : Ya. Kerjaanmu kan memang hanya diam didepan layar monitor

Lhiae932 : Hey kita semua tergabung disini sudah dapat posisi dan tugas masing-masing

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Dan aku lebih suka beraksi di lapangan daripada hanya mengobrol saja

NakamotoYT : Hey kenapa kalian malah bergosip?! Mana hasilnya? Aku butuh itu sekarang juga!!

NakamotoYT : Hey yang tadi itu bukan aku yang bilang

Ilop.you : Lalu siapa? Bayanganmu? Yang benar saja

NakamotoYT : Itu JAEHYUN

Gitakanya : [61허1461] 302 Ho Mogwa Village. 511-3 Sampung-dong. Gyeongsan-si. Gyeongsangbuk-do. South Korea. 712-210

LittleOoh : Whoaaaa sangat detail dan lengkap

JaeMinHyung : Aku akan mengirimkan peta lokasinya padamu Yuta. Kau bisa membaca peta kan?

NakamotoYT : Kalau aku bodoh, aku takkan diterima di rumah sakit ini

Agloo : Sebentar, sepertinya aku tau alamat rumah itu. Aku kenal dengan pemilik rumah itu. Namanya SeokJin

Ayahana73 : SeokJin? Bukankah dia yang pernah kita temui di wilayah sana? Dia yang punya restoran kimchi itu kan?

Shinta.lang : Ah aku punya nomornya! 821244447000

NakamotoYT : Aku akan menghubunginya

Yuta dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari komplotannya. Mungkin kelihatannya Yuta hanyalah seorang dokter anak biasa. Tapi dibelakangnya ia memiliki banyak komplotan. Sebelum dia menjadi dokter seperti Jaehyun, ayahnya meninggal. Dan komplotan Yakuza milik ayahnya pun mengikuti Yuta sampai ke Korea. Untuk sekedar membantu dan melindungi Yuta. Yakuza yang dimiliki ayah Yuta bukanlah Yakuza dengan kegiatan ilegal berbahaya. Seperti Prostitusi, Perjudian, Penyelundupan, Pemerasan ataupun Kasino. Mereka sudah tidak melakukan kegiatan itu lagi. Mereka lebih kepada menjadi pengawal keluarga Yuta. Tapi karena ibu Yuta tidak suka jika Yuta bermain dengan para Yakuza itu, akhirnya Yuta menyembunyikan mereka semua di sebuah markas. Yang tentunya tak diketahui ibu Yuta. Tetapi mereka sangat bisa diandalkan. Dan Yuta bersyukur karena kehadiran mereka sangat membantu hidupnya kala sedang kesusahan. Seperti sekarang ini

"Halo? Siapa ini? Dan ada perlu apa?"

Terdengarlah suara seseorang yang lembut diseberang sana. Menyadarkan Yuta dari acara melamun sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya terhubung

"Ah saya Nakamoto Yuta. Apa benar anda SeokJin ssi?"

 _"Ya benar ini denganku. Ada perlu apa?"_

"Apa kau pemilik mobil sedan hitam bernomor [61허1461]??"

 _"Tunggu dulu, apa kau sedang bercanda? aku tak punya mobil"_ jawabnya membuat Yuta tercengang

"Tapi, kepolisian memberitahuku bahwa kau pemilik mobil sedan itu. Jangan berbohong padaku, tolong"

 _"Aku tidak berbohong. Ah, mungkin itu mobil milik bos suamiku"_

"Bos suamimu? Siapa nama suamimu?"

" _Kim Namjoon. Kenapa memangnya? Kau mengenal suamiku?"_

"A-aku tidak.. aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa nama bosnya? Dan alamatnya?"

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu sesuatu yang menyangkut privasi. Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan lain, Kututup"_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kembali mengetik di laptop itu dengan kesal

NakamotoYT : Seseorang bernama SeokJin itu memutus teleponku. Dia bilang itu bukan mobil miliknya. Itu milik bos dari suaminya

Shinta.lang : Suaminya? Siapa nama suaminya?

NakamotoYT : Kim Namjoon

Gitakanya : Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu

Jilly Choi : Aku sudah lacak namanya. Dan sepertinya Kim Namjoon ini bekerja pada seseorang yang kaya raya. Karena dia berpakaian seperti bodyguard

LDHLTY151 : Aku tau orang itu siapa! Aku pernah melihatnya! Benar. Kim Namjoon seorang bodyguard dari seorang pebisnis kaya raya yang biasa disebut PSY.

NakamotoYT : Beberkan semua informasinya segera!

LDHLTY151 : Nama aslinya Park Jae Sang. Lahir pada 31 Desember 1977. Sebenarnya dia itu buronan. Karena dia sering mencuri dan membunuh orang lain. Bahkan istrinya sendiri, Yoo Hyeyeon

NakamotoYT : Apa kau punya alamatnya?

LDHLTY151 : Tapi yang kutau dia tinggal di wilayah Bukhan, Yeongchang-dong nomor 21

NakamotoYT : Arigatooooooo Minna san!!

Yuta dengan semangatnya mencari kertas dan bolpoin. Menulis alamat itu dengan teliti. Jaehyun menatap sahabatnya dengan lesu

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan lemas

"Aku dapat alamatnya dan beberapa informasi penting. Lihat!" Yuta menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan alamat sebuah rumah itu tepat dihadapan Jaehyun yang menatapnya kesal. Pasalnya, Jaehyun sedang sangat kesal saat ini dan ditambah lagi melihat tulisan tangan Yuta yang amat besar membuat matanya berputar

"Hey apa-apaan ini? Ini kan alamat rumahku!" Ten menatap tak suka kearah kertas itu serta kedua orang lainnya bergantian yang kini memandangnya shock

"APA????????????"

TO BE CONTINUED

Update terus :v Nah karna saya mau berterima kasih sama yang udah review. Saya masukin kalian ke cerita ini. Tapi kalo ada yang gak suka. Saya minta maaf deh. Ini cuma ff doang kok.. terus review yah! Love ya


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey apa-apaan ini? Ini kan alamat rumahku!" Ten menatap tak suka kearah kertas itu serta kedua orang lainnya bergantian yang kini memandangnya shock_

 _"APA????????????"_

 **PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ini hanya cerita fiktif. Jika merasa cerita ini tidak masuk akal. Silahkan pindah lapak.

Yang review dapet doorprize kecupan dari Jaeyong.g :v

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Yuta menatap tidak percaya pada Ten. Bagaimana bisa dia mengklaim bahwa itu adalah alamat rumahnya. Sedangkan Yuta mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemilik alamat itu

"Apa kau baru saja berbohong Ten?" Jaehyun memandangnya curiga sementara Ten melipat tangannya jengah

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku memang tinggal di alamat itu. Kau bisa melihatnya di history system kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan alamat seseorang bernama Park Jae Sang. Dia bahkan seorang kriminal-" belum selesai Yuta berkata,suaranya teredam oleh teriakan Ten

"SHUT UP! AYAHKU BUKAN KRIMINAL!!" Detik berikutnya Ten dengan panik menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghindari dua tatapan tajam yang kini mengarah tepat padanya

"Jadi kau anak dari PSY?"

"A-aku ti-tidak tau.. kumohon.. berhentilah menatapku begitu! A-aku tidak tau apa-apa.. sungguh" Ten berjalan mundur secara perlahan

"Kau. Ikut kami" Jaehyun menatapnya datar dan dingin. Ten terkejut. Tentu saja, ia takut kedua orang dihadapannya ini akan memarahinya atau bahkan bertindak kasar padanya

"K-kemana?"

"Pergi ke rumahmu tentu saja. Apalagi?" Yuta memasukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat itu ke saku celananya. Jaehyun berjalan lebih dulu hendak membuka pintu, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya

"Jangan! Jangan pergi ke rumahku! Jangan!!" Ten nampak ketakutan. Membuat keduanya bingung

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Itu kan rumahmu sendiri" Yuta mencoba melepaskan tangan Ten yang menahan Jaehyun

"Pokoknya jangan pergi kesana! Kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disana!" Ten membentak keduanya dengan frustasi

"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Taeyong!!!" Jaehyun membentak tepat dihadapan wajah Ten. Wajah keduanya memerah menahan emosi dan rasa kesal yang memuncak

"Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan pelacur itu?! Supaya kau bisa bermain dengannya terus? Ada aku disini! Aku akan melayanimu Dr.Jung! Aku lebih baik darinya! Aku memiliki segalanya yang sempurna. Bahkan yang tidak dia miliki!" Ten mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun. Bergelayut di lengan kokoh Jaehyun. Namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh si pemilik lengan berotot itu

"Kau. Jaga ucapanmu. Dia bahkan tidak sekotor mulutmu. Kau lebih jalang" Jaehyun memicingkan matanya menatap Ten yang hampir meneteskan air matanya

"Tapi... aku mencintaimu Dr.Jung. Tak bisakah kau menerimaku? Taeyong sudah terikat disana dan tak ada cara untukmu menyelamatkannya! Relakan dia! Mungkin dia akan dijadikan budak dan dijual ke orang di luar negeri sana" Dan pertahanan Ten pun runtuh. Ia terisak dihadapan Jaehyun dan Yuta

"Asal kau tau, aku tak pernah memiliki sedikitpun rasa untuk membalasmu. Kau tak lebih dari sekedar adik untukku. Dan aku, tak akan pernah membiarkan orang jahat sepertimu mendapatkanku" Jaehyun menggertakkan giginya

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau! Kau mengaku orang yang lebih baik dari Taeyong? Tapi sifatmu sama saja seperti ayahmu! Melakukan hal gila seperti menculik dan menjual orang? Dan lebih gilanya lagi membunuh? Kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanku! Kau bahkan bertindak kasar pada Taeyong! Kau mengatainya pet dan pelacur! Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangnya! Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau mainkan! Aku juga tidak ingin berkencan dengan jalang sepertimu! Karena itu aku harus selamatkan dia!" Urat di leher Jaehyun agak terlihat dan menonjol. Menandakan dirinya tengah benar-benar dilanda emosi tingkat dewa

"Kenapa???!!!" Ten menjerit kesal

"Karena dia kekasihku!! Taeyong lebih berharga untukku! Dia memang tak memiliki apapun yang kau miliki. Tapi dia punya hati yang bersih dan tulus! Tidak sepertimu! Dia polos dan tidak memanfaatkanku atas apapun! Dia apa adanya! Itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilihnya dan aku mencintainya! Dan kau! Menyingkirlah dari hidupku! Jangan ganggu aku dan Taeyong lagi! Carilah orang lain yang bisa kau kencani. Dan berhentilah mengusikku!" Jaehyun dengan mata melototnya melihat Ten yang menatapnya nanar. Hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk pedang. Jaehyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun lebih terkesan seperti sedang memarahi Ten.

Yuta terdiam menatap kosong keduanya. Ia shock. Tentu saja. Jaehyun yang selama ini ia kenal. Tak biasa nya bersikap seperti itu. Membentak seseorang dengan begitu keras dan memarahinya tanpa ampun. Begitu juga dengan kalimat yang Jaehyun lontarkan. Rasanya seperti sambal pedas yang dioleskan di mata. Ten dengan berlinangan air mata, membuka pintu dan berlari keluar gedung. Menyisakan Jaehyun dan Yuta yang masih terdiam di posisinya masing-masing

"Dude... aku tau kau sangat marah saat ini. Kontrol emosimu dulu. Sebelum kita pergi kesana. Aku tak ingin jadi korban selanjutnya" Yuta berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhhhhtttt!!!""

Ten terduduk lesu di sebuah bangku kosong tepat disamping gedung rumah sakit. Taman kecil dengan rerumputan hijau dan air mancur menemaninya menenangkan diri. Ia sangat sedih,sakit hati dan tentunya marah. Semua emosinya bercampur jadi satu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Melepaskan rasa sesak di dadanya karena ucapan yang menohok hatinya. Dr.Jungnya, yang awalnya sangat ia sukai, berubah jadi menyeramkan dan baru saja memarahinya habis-habisan. Dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya menangis lama. Hatinya bagai teriris perlahan

"Hiks... Dr.Jung jahat... hiks..." pandangan Ten buram karena terhalang air matanya yang menggenang tanpa henti. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat ada sebuah tangan yang berada di bahunya. Perlahan, kepala yang semula ia tundukkan, terangkat dan melihat pemilik tangan yang kini sudah melingkar di sekitar bahunya. Mengusapnya perlahan dan membantunya berhenti terisak

"Maafkan Jaehyun tadi yah.. dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Aku juga shock, dia bisa seperti itu saat marah" Yuta memeluk tubuh Ten. Mendekapnya erat saat Ten juga membalas pelukannya. Yuta bisa merasakan kesedihan Ten saat ini. Dan ia harap kesedihan itu bisa tersalurkan padanya. Ia ingin meringankan rasa sakit yang Ten rasakan sekarang

"Kumohon.. hiks.. jangan pergi kesana..."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Yuta mengernyit bingung. Pelukannya terlepas dan ia hanya bisa melihat Ten berusaha menghapus jejak air matanya. Ten membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Yuta, tetapi pandangannya teralih pada seseorang di pinggir jalan yang memanggil namanya

"Chittaphon!!" Dan orang itu berlari menghampirinya. Ten melihat satu orang lagi yang ada dibelakangnya ikut berlari. Dan orang itu tanpa bicara apapun, memeluk Ten dengan sangat erat. Ten yang tadinya sudah tidak terisak, kini mengalirkan air matanya lagi sembari terisak didalam dekapan orang yang saat ini memeluknya erat

"Hyung..." Ten berkata dengan lirih

"Kau mengenalnya Ten? Maaf, kalian ini siapa?" Yuta bertanya dengan sopan kepada dua orang asing itu

"Aku Nichkhun. Aku kakaknya Ten. Dan dia Taecyeon. Maaf kedatanganku tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku senang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu" seseorang bernama Nichkhun kembali memeluk Ten sayang. Membuat Yuta melirik sebal

"Kenapa hyung mencariku?" Ten mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatap Hyungnya

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya, apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Apa kau terluka? Atau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Katakan padaku" Nichkhun tampak meraba bagian tubuh Ten dari atas sampai bawah. Namun Ten hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala

"Tidak hyung. Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Dia sangat baik. Lihat saja. Aku sangat sehat kan?" Ten mencoba tersenyum walau ketiga orang disampingnya tau kalau Ten sedang tidak baik-baik saja

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak bisa berbohong Chittaphon. Tak ada orang yang baik-baik saja, jika mereka berada di luar tanpa alas kaki" Nickhun menatap lurus kedalam mata Ten

"Ya.. kau tau itu. Aku melarikan diri. Aku tidak ingin dijual pada temannya. Aku bukan barang atau hewan peliharaan hyung..." Ten berkaca-kaca menatap hyungnya

"Aku pun datang kemari mencarimu karena alasan itu. Aku ingin memberitahu mu dari awal. Saat kau baru dibawa ke Korea. Tapi semua nomor ponselmu tidak aktif. Kau bahkan memblokir semua kontak SNSku"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?"

"Dia bukan ayahmu. Jae Sang ahjussi itu seorang buronan kejam. Kerjanya menjual orang-orang dan berpindah tempat seenaknya. Dan dia- sama sekali tidak bersikap baik pada keluarga kita"

"T-tapi.. bukankah dia memberi kalian liburan ke Hawaii?"

"Tidak Ten. Saat ia membawamu kemari, sebenarnya dia tidak memberikan kami semua liburan gratis itu"

"Lalu?"

"... dia membunuh semuanya..."

"A-apa... h-hyung! Kau pasti bercanda! Leluconmu tidak lucu hyung! Hiks.. tidak mungkin!!" Ten menangis sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Teramat sakit.

"Lisa.. Sorn.. Bambam.. semuanya sudah menjadi abu. Aku melarikan diri saat itu, aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tak bisa! Taecyeon menolongku. Dan membawaku kemari setahun kemudian" Ten tak menjawab lagi. Dirinya amat lemas mendengar semua penuturan kakaknya. Ia sangat terpukul mengetahui segala kebenaran dibelakangnya. Ia kini sudah tau bahwa seseorang yang selama ini dipanggilnya ayah adalah orang yang sangat kejam yang berani membinasakan seluruh keluarganya

"Apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal keji seperti itu?" Yuta yang memeluk Ten erat pun ikut penasaran

"Keluarga kami pernah bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi dia berkhianat. Dan ingin membalas dendam pada Kakek kami. Tetapi aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini sikap baiknya itu hanyalah topeng. Kakek kami itu dulunya adalah pengoleksi seni. Dan beliau memiliki banyak koleksi yang unik. Lalu JaeSang ingin mencurinya. Tapi aku pun tidak tau kalau dia akan melakukan hal biadab seperti itu pada kami. Hanya aku dan Ten saja yang tersisa.." Nickhun menangis dalam diam. Sementara adiknya masih terisak didalam dekapan Yuta.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menangkap si brengsek itu" Yuta melepaskan pelukannya pada Ten dan bertatap mata dengan Nickhun

"Kita sudah lelah mencari keberadaannya. Apa kau tau dimana dia tinggal?"

"Aku tau! Tentu saja aku tau. Tapi... dia menculik seseorang hyung.." Ten menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan ketiga orang itu padanya

"Menculik siapa lagi?"

".. Taeyong..." Ten berkata dengan lirih namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga ketiganya

"Siapa itu Taeyong?" Nickhun mengernyit bingung

"Taeyong itu kekasih tem-" belum sempat Yuta menjelaskan, suara deru mobil yang baru dinyalakan mengalihkan tatapan keempat orang itu. Menatap sebuah mobil hitam yang menderu seperti ingin balapan. Yuta tau siapa orang yang ada dibalik mobil itu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari dan berdiri didepan mobil itu. Mencoba menghentikan si supir untuk tidak melajukan mobilnya

"JAEHYUN INI BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT! JANGAN TERBAWA EMOSI! KUSURUH KAU MENGONTROL EMOSIMU DULU! BARU SETELAH ITU KITA CARI TAEYONG BERSAMA-SAMA!! KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI SIH?!" Yuta berteriak frustasi melihat Jaehyun menatapnya tajam dengan tangan mengepal di kemudi

"Dr.Jung!! Kita akan cari Taeyong bersama-sama. Kumohon jangan seperti ini! Dr.Jung!! Aku akan menunjukkan rumahku pada kalian! Dr.Jung tenangkan dirimu!!" Ten ikut berteriak di jendela mobil itu. Dan Jaehyun langsung membuka jendelanya, dan membalas dengan teriakan Yuta dan Ten

"BERISIK!!!! MINGGIR!!! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!!" Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Jaehyun menginjak pedal gas nya. Sampai Yuta terguling kesamping menghindari mobil Jaehyun yang melaju kencang. Jaehyun sudah sangat sangat marah dan ingin membakar si brengsek PSY itu. Firasatnya tidak enak dan Taeyong terus terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya pening. Ia merasakan bahwa Taeyong memanggilnya dan meminta tolong padanya. Maka dari itu ia harus segera mencari tempat dimana Taeyongnya berada. Tapi ia baru sadar, alamat itu ada di kertas yang Yuta pegang. Ia tidak mungkin menelepon Yuta lalu memintanya menyebutkan alamat itu. Bisa-bisa Yuta malah menceramahinya. Dengan kesal,ia pun berbelok arah menuju apartemennya.

"Taeyongie... maafkan aku.. aku pasti akan menolongmu"

Jaehyun sampai di gedung apartemennya. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Ia berjalan dengan lesu memasuki apartemennya yang terasa sangat sepi. Kakinya melangkah mengelilingi setiap ruangan. Menatap bingkai-bingkai foto nya yang tersusun rapi diatas meja. Beberapa diantaranya ada fotonya saat bersama Taeyong. Setiap mereka jalan-jalan, Jaehyun selalu mengambil foto berdua dengan Taeyongnya. Ada satu bingkai dengan beberapa ekspresi wajah Taeyong didalamnya. Jaehyun memandangnya sendu. Air matanya mengalir deras namun tak terisak. Ia merindukan Taeyongnya. Ia rindu bagaimana Taeyong membuatnya tertawa, saat Taeyong merengek minta dibelikan boneka pokemon, dan Taeyong yang mengganggunya saat memasak. Ia rindu Taeyong yang jika sedang marah akan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, jika sedang kesal Taeyong akan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, dan Taeyong yang selalu memeluknya erat bagai bayi koala saat mengantuk. Tubuh Jaehyun merosot di dinding. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah. Menangis adalah suatu hal yang bisa membantu meluapkan emosi. Dan saat ini emosi Jaehyun sedang berantakan. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Membuatnya sedih marah dan frustasi sekaligus. Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Menekan beberapa angka pada keypad lalu menghubungi seseorang

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari apartemen setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat melewati basement menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah ia hafal alamatnya.

Sesampainya dirumah itu, ia amat terkejut melihat keadaan rumah itu. Terakhir kali ia kemari, rumah itu masih sangat rapi dan bersih walaupun sepi. Tapi sekarang berbalik 180. Halaman yang berantakan, didalam rumahpun sama. Beberapa perabot juga sudah tak terbentuk. Jaehyun berlarian kesana kemari memanggil pemilik rumah. Tapi tak ada siapapun dirumah itu. Hanya sisa barang-barang yang hancur saja. Seisi rumah sudah hancur bagai terkena angin topan. Tapi Jaehyun yakin ini bukanlah bencana alam semacam itu, ini hanyalah perbuatan orang-orang yang sengaja merusak rumah yang ia pijaki saat ini. Lalu kemana perginya si tuan rumah? Itulah yang Jaehyun pikirkan sejak tadi. Awalnya ia berniat menanyakan alamat PSY pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Tapi ia curiga saat teleponnya tersambung tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Lantas ia dengan segera menuju ke rumah ini. Dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Cukup membuatnya semakin frustasi. Taeyongnya saja belum ia selamatkan, dan sekarang kedua orang yang menganggapnya sebagai anak juga ikut hilang. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyesal karena sudah terlibat didalam masalah ini. Tapi ia hanya bingung dan tak tau harus bertindak apa. Otak cerdasnya saat belajar kedokteran lenyap begitu saja. Isi kepalanya hanya ada Taeyong dan kepanikan yang teramat besar. Ia kalut. Tentu saja. Selama hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini ia dalam masalah besar. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang amat jahat. Karena berani menculik Taeyongnya.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Jaehyun kembali ke mobilnya dan pulang lagi ke apartemennya. Berharap ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Tubuhnya lelah karena bertugas di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang ia sibuk mencari Taeyong kesana kemari. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Taeyong baik-baik saja.

Tubuh terikat cukup kuat, suara isakan yang teredam oleh sebuah kain yang menutupi mulutnya, beberapa luka gores dan memar dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya, rambut yang acak-acakan dan bekas aliran air mata di pipinya. Taeyong terduduk dengan gemetar. Ia masih bisa bernafas, hanya saja tubuhnya begitu kaku dan lelah. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil terus memanggil nama Jaehyun berulang kali dalam hati. Ia berharap Jaehyun datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakitnya terikat kuat di kursi dengan posisi yang sama sampai berjam-jam. Beberapa kali ia menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh bodyguard berpakaian hitam itu. Ini sudah malam. Waktu bagi orang-orang pergi tidur. Tapi Taeyong tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia tidak nyaman dengan posisi tubuhnya yang tak berubah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Ia dehidrasi. Dan kedinginan. Kulitnya memucat dan bibirnya kering. Nafasnya pun berat. Taeyong hanya mampu membuka matanya sayu. Tubuhnya sudah kehilangan banyak energi. Dalam hatinya ia berkata dengan lirih

 _"Jaehyun... kapan kau akan menolongku?"_

Dan ia tak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Darah menetes keluar dari kedua hitung Taeyong. Memang tak terlalu banyak tapi cukup untuk mengotori wajah dan pakaian Taeyong.

To be continued

Sorry guys late update nih. Maaf juga karena chapter ini agak pendek yah. Karena saya lagi sibuk, jadinya agak ilang nafsu nulisnya ahahahahahhahh :v tapi ff ini bakal tetep jalan kok. Terus pantau chapter selanjutnya yah! Jangan lupa review


	9. Chapter 9

_"Jaehyun... Kapan kau akan menolongku?"_ _._ _._

 **PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Kami hanya meminjam nama dari member NCT untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata.

.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Drrrt

Ponsel iPhone di meja nakas bergetar sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Namun pemiliknya tetap tak bergeming. Menelungkup di atas ranjang dengan mata setengah tertutup dan tubuh terlilit selimut. Botol Soju berserakan dimana mana dan tentunya aroma alkohol tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Teettttt

Teettttt

Teettttt

Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi bersamaan dengan getaran di ponsel Jaehyun. Yang mana ia hanya melihat nama pemanggil di layar ponselnya saja. Tanpa ada niatan mengangkat panggilan nya ataupun membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia benar-benar sedang kacau dan itu membuat kadar kemalasannya naik berpuluh-puluh persen. Ia lelah dan pusing disaat yang bersamaan. Dan semua orang bagaikan pengganggu untuknya saat ini. Termasuk sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tau Yuta sedang berusaha menemuinya. Tapi ia terlalu malas bertemu siapapun saat ini.

Jaehyun hendak menonaktifkan ponselnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Astaga Jung! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan sedari tadi ha?!"

Itu Yuta.

Yang berhasil masuk dengan membobol password pintu apartemen Jaehyun. Dan dibelakang nya pun ada Ten Nickhun dan Taecyeon. Membuat Jaehyun menggeram kesal karena terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kita pergi sekarang!" Yuta menarik kasar selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Jaehyun

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kemari ha?! Kalian tidak tahu aku sedang frustasi saat ini? Tidak bisakah kalian menghargai waktu istirahatku sebentar saja?" Jaehyun dengan kesal menatap mereka

"Ini bukan waktunya bersantai Jung! Aku juga sama lelahnya denganmu. Tapi apa kau lupa dengan Taeyong? Baru saja kemarin kau mengamuk karenanya dan sekarang aku melihatmu bersantai di ranjang dengan ditemani botol Soju?! Kemana Jung Jaehyun sahabatku yang kukenal?! Jangan hanya karena situasi kau jadi melemah seperti ini!"

"Aku sudah berpikir panjang dan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan Taeyong kembali tapi otakku buntu!!" Jaehyun dengan wajah memerah menatap Yuta

"Itulah gunanya sahabat dan teman. Kau bisa minta bantuan pada kami. Kita semua akan membantumu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian" Yuta tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Jaehyun

"A-aku... Akan membantumu Dr.Jung" Ten ikut tersenyum menatap Jaehyun dan diangguki oleh Nickhun serta Taecyeon

"Sekarang bersiaplah dulu. Kami menunggumu diluar" Yuta dan yang lainnya keluar dari kamar Jaehyun.

Menunggu sang pemilik rumah mandi dan bersiap untuk memulai misi.

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tv. Yang mana terdapat telur Taeyong di sudut ruangan itu. Telur yang lapisannya tebal dengan motif yang indah. Namun didalamnya tidak panas tidak dingin juga. Hangat dan sejuk disaat bersamaan. Permukaan dalam telur itu lembut seperti cotton dan juga empuk. Pantas saja Taeyong betah berada di dalam telur itu. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, Taeyong bosan berada di dalam telurnya. Dan ia pun menetas.

Cklek

Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lebih segar dan bersih. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang bau kotor dan berantakan. Ia memang tidak memakai pakaian kerja. Tapi ketampanannya justru berlipat ganda saat ia memakai pakaian biasa. Semuanya berkumpul di sofa ruang tv yang melingkari meja kecil di tengahnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara yang mudah untuk kita kesana?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Yuta yang duduk dihadapan nya

"Tentu saja. Option pertama, kita kerumah Ten. Dia akan menjadi navigator. Dan Nickhun serta Taecyeon juga akan ikut. Option kedua, kita ke rumah orang tua Taeyong. Yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu"

"Kita tidak perlu kesana. Mereka tidak ada di rumah" Jaehyun menatap kosong

"Apa maksudmu? Itu kan option kedua. Siapa tahu mereka bisa ikut membantu kita. Mereka itu kan orang tua Taeyong"

"Kurasa... Heechul dan Hangeng juga diculik. Aku sudah kesana kemarin. Dan tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya saja rumah mereka seperti habis dirampok"

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan sih" Nickhun mulai cemas dan berkeringat dingin

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke rumah Ten. Kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum JaeSang kabur" Yuta bangkit dari duduknya seraya menenggak habis minuman botol yang ia ambil di kulkas Jaehyun tadi

Dua mobil sedan hitam melaju melewati jalanan sepi itu dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang tinggi menjulang. Yang bahkan mampu menutupi rumah di dalamnya. Tak terlihat warga yang berlalu lalang disekitar rumah itu. Terlalu terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Tetapi pemandangan disekitarnya memang bagus. Dan cukup bisa membuat rileks siapapun yang tinggal disini.

Ten keluar dari mobil dan menemui penjaga gerbang yang berada di pos. Tampak berbincang dengan serius dan si penjaga dengan cepat mengerti situasinya. Ten kembali kedalam mobil. Menunggu si penjaga itu membuka gerbang besar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk. Saat gerbang terbuka, semuanya kecuali Ten membulatkan mulutnya membentuk O.

"Apa ini benar-benar rumah?" Yuta tak berkedip melihatnya

"Aku saja belum kepikiran membeli rumah semewah ini... " Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya

" Jadi dia memang benar-benar sangat kaya" Nickhun juga terus menatap rumah itu begitupula dengan kekasihnya

"Ck ayolah ini bukan saatnya mengagumi bangunan pria itu. Kalian lupa tujuan awal kemari huh?" Ten menatap jengah mereka semua. Mengisyaratkan Yuta supaya menginjak pedal gas untuk masuk kedalam.

Ten menuntun mereka memasuki rumahnya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dan bingung harus ke ruangan yang mana. Suasana nya agak mencurigakan. Ten yang sudah lama hidup dikelilingi bodyguard merasa aneh. Kali ini tak ada para pria berpakaian hitam yang biasanya selalu berjaga di setiap sisi rumah. Rumahnya begitu sepi. Jika memang ayahnya menculik seseorang atau bahkan sedang berada dirumah, suasana nya tak akan sepi seperti ini.

"Ada yang aneh" Ten menatap sekelilingnya

"Kenapa? Apa yang aneh? Kau tahu sesuatu?" Yuta berdiri disampingnya dan menatap Ten lekat

"Iya.. disini sangat sepi. Biasanya selalu ada banyak orang berjaga disini. Dan aku tidak tahu di ruangan mana Taeyong disembunyikan" Ten menunjuk beberapa sisi rumah

"Apa rumah ini punya ruangan khusus?" Jaehyun berdiri dihadapan Ten dengan wajah yang masih datar

"Kurasa ada. Ruangan orang itu, tentu saja" Ia menunjuk lantai paling atas

"Antarkan kami kesana"

Mereka berlima segera menuju ruangan yang menjadi sorotan. Ruang kerja Park JaeSang. Mereka semua yakin kalau Taeyong disembunyikan disana. Karena Ten pernah menangkap basah ayahnya yang sedang menyekap Taeyong yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai musuhnya. Jantung Ten berdegup kencang tatkala mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Ten mencoba membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ekspresi Ten berubah. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun disitu. Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan kertas dokumen dan sebagainya di meja dan rak yang tersusun rapi. Bahkan kursi yang ia lihat saat tengah diduduki Taeyong pun tertata rapi dibelakang meja kerja. Ten menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku melihatnya kemarin disini! Dia masih diikat di kursi ini dan si brengsek itu juga ada disini. Dia bahkan menodongkan pistol nya padaku disini! Kemana dia sekarang?!" Ten mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Coba saja kita cari tahu disini. Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan petunjuk baru" Taecyeon mencoba membuka setiap berkas dokumen-dokumen itu satu per satu dan dibantu yang lainnya.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju meja kerja JaeSang dan membuka lacinya satu per satu. Hingga ia sampai di laci bagian bawah, lacinya terkunci. Jaehyun curiga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan didalam laci paling bawah ini

"Bantu aku membuka laci ini"

Taecyeon dan Yuta membantu membuka paksa laci itu dengan benda-benda disekitarnya yang sekiranya bisa digunakan.

"Hahhh seharusnya bisa dengan clip kertas ini. Tapi kuncinya kuat" Yuta mendesah dan melempar clip kertas yang awalnya ia kira bisa membuka kunci laci itu

"Minggir" Jaehyun meraih sebuah palu kecil yang menempel di dinding lalu mencoba membuka laci itu lagi.

Dan usahanya berhasil. Laci kayu itu rusak dan didalamnya terlihat ada sebuah map biru yang disegel. Jaehyun meraihnya dan melepas paksa segelnya yang masih rapi itu. Jaehyun membaca isi map dengan seksama. Walaupun ada beberapa kata yang tidak ia pahami

"Itu apa?" Ten yang tidak tahu menahu merasa penasaran

"... Ini kontrak jual beli..." Jaehyun menatap kosong kearah map yang ia pegang

"Jual beli apa?" Nickhun mengernyit bingung

"... Taeyong..." Suara Jaehyun mengecil saat bibirnya mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sangat dikhawatirkannya sekarang

"Apa ada keterangan lain disitu?" Taecyeon bertanya pada Jaehyun yang menatap sengit ke arah map yang ia pegang

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada beberapa tulisan kanji yang tidak kumengerti"

"Biar aku yang lihat" Yuta mengambil alih map itu dan membacanya dalam diam

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Jaehyun menatap sahabatnya itu

"Ada alamat rumah dari si pembeli itu. Tapi... Dia di Jepang" Yuta nampak tidak yakin tapi memang itu yang ia baca barusan

"Catat saja. Mungkin itu bisa digunakan nanti" Nickhun mengambil secarik kertas dan menulisnya.

"Hhhhhh jelas ini tidak memperbaik keadaan. Aha!!" Ten yang awalnya sempat duduk lesu di sofa segera bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan

"Ten kau mau kemana?!" Nickhun berteriak kala melihat adiknya berlarian di tangga. Ia dan yang lainnya segera menyusul Ten.

Dan mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan lain yang berada dibawah tanah

"Ini ruang kendali" Ten tersenyum lebar melihat ruangan ini kosong tanpa ada siapapun yang menjaganya

"Rumah ini punya ruang kendali sendiri? Hebat. Apa kau bisa mengendalikannya Ten?" Yuta mendekati Ten yang tengah sibuk duduk mengutak ngatik sesuatu seperti tombol-tombol dan sebagainya

"Aku sering masuk kesini diam-diam saat penjaga sedang istirahat. Dan ini sama saja seperti bermain game control" Ten menekan tombol merah di sebelah kanan nya. Layar monitor itu berkedip dan menampilkan tangkapan cctv di setiap sisi dan sudut rumah mewah itu. Ten menekan tombol-tombol yang lainnya dan nampak beberapa ruangan terlihat di dalam monitor itu. Ten terus menerus menekan dan mengetik sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak dipahami oleh yang lain. Dan printer disebelah komputer pun berbunyi, mengeluarkan hasil cetakan sempurna yang baru saja Ten dapatkan lewat tayangan cctv.

"Gotcha!!" Ten berlari menghampiri printer dan menatap kertas digenggaman nya dengan senang. Ten berhasil mendapat screenshoot cctv saat JaeSang pergi bersama para penjaganya. Dan juga Taeyong yang nampak ikut bersamanya dalam gambar itu

"Lihatlah! Aku menemukan petunjuk baru! Dan mereka pergi sekitar jam 2 dini hari"

"Tapi kemana mereka pergi?" Jaehyun menatap kertas itu lekat. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang nampak ditarik dengan tangan terikat. Jaehyun menatap sendu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Ten menunduk lesu. Ia memang menemukan petunjuk baru tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu menahu kemana dan dimana orang-orang itu

"Aku akan mencari petunjuk juga" Yuta mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi teman-teman satu gengnya untuk mencari tahu alamat itu

NakamotoYT : cari tau alamat ini かながわ館、横浜市青葉区、富士ヶ丘荘梅町 2-5-8 #15

Zzashh : segera dilacak

Bby.dvls : sepertinya aku mengenal orangnya

NakamotoYT : siapa?

Bby.dvls : aku

NakamotoYT : yang tanya

Bby.dvls : -_-" Bakamoto

Zzashh : hey hey diam! Aku sudah menemukannya. Kau catat baik-baik ya

かながわ館、横浜市青葉区、富士ヶ丘荘梅町 2-5-8 #15 [N. Kotaro (48th) Osaka, 10 September 1969]

Yuta membaca baik-baik informasi yang diterimanya. Ia cukup lega karena temannya sangat bisa diandalkan. Begitu cepat melacak dan mencari informasi. Membantunya dalam kesulitan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, ada sedikit keganjilan yang Yuta rasakan. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan nama orang itu. Yuta mengingat ingat dengan keras siapa pemilik nama itu. 'Osaka 10 September 1969'. Nampak sekilas ingatan Yuta melintas dikepalanya.

Dan seketika itu pula dirinya menegang,membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mendapatkan informasi lagi?" Jaehyun menatap Yuta sedikit aneh

"O-orang itu... Si pembeli..." Yuta tergagap tiba-tiba. Sungguh ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini

"Kau tau siapa orangnya???? Siapa namanya????" Jaehyun nampak bersemangat dan memegangi pundak sahabatnya itu

"Nakamoto Kotaro..."

"Haahh??"

" Orang itu.. D-dia... Pamanku..."

To Be Continued :v

Sorry guys ff ini sempet Hiatus beberapa bulan. ngeheheheheheh karena kesibukan author yang sedang menjalani kewajiban.

Dan kalo ada yang bersedia jadi teman saya silahkan chat aja di Line kakao atau wa. Kalo ada saran kritikan dsb ungkapin aja :3 Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update nya #sungkem


	10. Chapter 10

**PET RESCUE**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Crime, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Heechul, Hangeng, Ten, and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Kami hanya meminjam nama dari member NCT untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata.

*

"Yuta.. aku tau kau sahabatku. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda" Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar

"Aku tidak bercanda! Memang aku tak bisa memastikan dengan betul Nakamoto Kotaro yang bersangkutan adalah pamanku atau bukan. Tapi aku juga tak akan tinggal diam seandainya dia memang pamanku" Yuta mendelik dengan tangan mengepal

"Sudah sudah. Masalah tak akan selesai jika kalian terus berdebat seperti ini" Nickhun melerai adu mulut antara Jaehyun dan Yuta. Ia melirik adiknya yang diam termenung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Ten, kau kenapa? Kenapa memandangi gambar itu terus? Apa kau tidak bisa melacak dengan komputer-komputer ini?"

"Haaa!! Kau benar hyung! Aku baru ingat" Ten dengan lihai nya mengutak atik komputer itu dan layar monitor nya berubah. Menjadi biru dan banyak garis-garis titik koordinat

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Semuanya menatap ke arah Ten dan monitor bergantian

"Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi yang jelas semua orang yang tinggal disini bisa dipantau dengan titik koordinasi di layar yang kalian lihat"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita bukan robot"

"Bukan kau, idiot. Maksudku,semua yang bekerja padanya itu dipasang alat untuk bisa dilacak kapanpun dan dimana pun. Begitu juga aku..." Jemari Ten berhenti mengetik dan terdiam diatas keyboard

"Kau? Kau ini robot?" Yuta yang sedang mode yang terus saja bertanya tanpa henti. Baginya ini sangat membingungkan

"Ck! Lihat! Ini chip pendeteksi" Ten menyingkap bajunya hingga menunjukkan bagian punggung sampai pundaknya. Terlihat jelas sebuah benda kecil pipih tertanam di tengah-tengah punggung nya

"Astaga! Dia memasang itu di tubuhmu? Dan kau diam saja?" Nickhun sang kakak shock dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Ia tidak suka adiknya dijadikan robot dengan chip yang menempel di tubuhnya

"Dia memasang itu ditubuhmu untuk apa?" Jaehyun mencoba menyentuh chip itu perlahan

"Kan sudah kubilang semua yang tinggal disini dipasangi alat ini"

"Haaaaaa itu sebabnya kau tak pernah mau mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga khususnya renang? Dan kau selalu membolos ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu Jaehyun kan?" Yuta menuding tepat di depan wajah Ten

"Ck kuhargai kecerdasan otakmu dalam menyimpulkan Arigatou Man. Bisakah kau singkirkan jari baumu dari wajahku?" Ten hanya menatap datar jari telunjuk Yuta yang masih menunjuk tepat di hadapannya

"Sudah sudah cepat kau lacak lokasi mereka" kali ini Taecyeon yang bertugas melerai Ten dan Yuta.

Taeyong menggeliat di kursi yang didudukinya. Kaki dan tangannya kram. Wajahnya masih pucat tapi ia masih sanggup bernafas. Dilihatnya dua orang dengan keadaan tak jauh beda dengan dirinya tengah terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Taeyong melihat Heechul dan Hangeng dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Air mata Taeyong menetes membasahi pipi dan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Entah ia merasa sangat sakit melihat kedua orang tuanya diikat dengan kondisi seperti itu. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sama saja. Taeyong tidak mau orang tuanya diikat seperti dirinya. Cukup ia saja yang menderita. Orang lain tak perlu merasakannya juga.

"Hey nak kenapa kau menangis? Astaga kau manis sekali jika sedang tak berdaya ya HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" sebuah tangan mengusak rambut Taeyong yang lepek. Taeyong tak berani menatap pria bertubuh gempal dihadapannya ini. Terlalu takut jika nanti ia dipukuli lagi.

"hmmphh hmphh!" suara tertahan itu berasal dari mulut Heechul yang ditutupi lakban hitam. Ia memandang tajam Jaesang yang tengah memegangi Taeyong. Heechul tak rela jika tangan kotor itu menyentuh Taeyong nya yang berharga.

"Diam kau bitch!!! Aku sudah jauh beberapa langkah diatasmu. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Aku menang diatas segalanya. Kau tau, terkadang menjadi jahat lebih disegani. Daripada menjadi pandai. Otak licik lebih berguna. Untuk mendapatkan segalanya" Jaesang menatap tepat di kedua mata Heechul dengan tatapan menusuk.

Ten kembali mengetik sesuatu di keyboardnya dan dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan lokasi dari chip-chip yang lain. Ada beberapa titik biru di layar monitor yang berkedip. Menandakan jika tubuh yang dihinggapi chip itu masih hidup dan detak jantung nya masih terdeteksi dengan baik. Ten melihat detailnya satu per satu dengan teliti. Semuanya biru yang artinya itu hanya orang-orang biasa. Bukan tersangka utama yang mereka kejar saat ini. Karena Ten tau kalau si tersangka tak mungkin memasang chip itu di tubuhnya sendiri. Itu tidak akan masuk akal. Sama saja seperti mengumpan diri sendiri kedalam masalah besar.

"Aku menemukannya! Ini titik milik Namjoon hyung. Bodyguardku dulu yang sering menemaniku ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang si brengsek itu sudah menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk terus bersamanya kemanapun dimanapun" Ten menunjuk profil detail dari salah satu titik biru itu

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana lokasinya saat ini? Apa jauh?"

"Tidak sejauh yang kukira. Mereka di Busan. Disini tertera alamatnya dengan lengkap. Siapkan kendaraan. Aku akan mencatatnya" Ten merobek kertas dan segera mencatat alamat itu dan yang lain keluar dari rumah menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir didepan rumah. Saat Ten hendak keluar, seseorang menghalanginya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampan sempurna.

"Kau mau kemana dengan mereka?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Bekerjalah dengan baik dan berdoa supaya umurmu panjang" Ten bergerak ke kanan, tetapi pria itu terus menghalanginya. Ten bergerak ke kiri pun, pria itu tetap menghalanginya. Hingga membuat Ten kesal dan meneriakinya

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu ha?! Kenapa kau menghalangiku?! Minggir!!"

"Apa kau ingin mempertaruhkan nyawamu padanya?" langkah Ten terhenti saat hendak menerobos tubuh pria dihadapannya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tinggal dan bekerja disini lebih lama dari yang kau kira. Simpanlah ini, dan gunakan dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau salah sasaran"

"Yak! Kim MinGyu!!"

Dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Ten yang termenung memegang sebuah revolver di tangannya.

Jaehyun dan yang lainnya sampai di Busan dengan selamat. Pasalnya Jaehyun yang mengendarai mobil itu melajukan banteng besinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa tahu bahwa penumpang yang lain mual dan pucat selama perjalanan. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanyalah Taeyong Taeyong dan Taeyong. Tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Itulah Jung Jaehyun.

"Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri!! Jangan bawa-bawa kami semua, bodoh!" Yuta berteriak sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemas. Perutnya seperti habis diacak-acak.

"Dimana lokasinya?" bagai tuli, Jaehyun yang diteriaki oleh Yuta tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia malah fokus pada kertas catatan yang dipegang Ten.

"Seharusnya disekitar sini... 10m dari arah kiri"

"Biar kulihat" Taecyeon berjalan ke arah yang Ten tunjukan. Lalu ia kembali lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti sedang kebingungan

"Apa kau yakin? Disana tidak ada rumah, toko, atau apapun itu. Hanya sebuah lorong kecil antara dua bangunan. Dan tidak ada siapapun disana"

"Benarkah? Tapi alamat yang kudapat memang benar disitu. Atau mungkin... Ini tempat yang tersembunyi?"

"Mungkin saja. Ayo kita masuk kesana" Jaehyun dan Yuta berjalan didepan dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya

Gang itu benar-benar sempit sepi gelap kotor dan lembab. Sebenarnya mereka tidak yakin akan lokasinya. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap dan berpegangan tangan. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun berhenti dan merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding dan diikuti oleh yang lain

"Ada apa?" Yuta berbisik

"Ada pintu di depan sana. Sepertinya ruangan yang mirip gudang bekas. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang menjaganya" Jaehyun melirik ke depan lagi. Dilihatnya pintu itu dan penjaga-penjaganya. Benar-benar sangat mencurigakan

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kalian masuklah kedalam" Taecyeon dengan mantap menyuruh mereka segera ikut bertindak sedangkan dirinya dan Nickhun akan mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga.

Taecyeon mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu gudang itu. Membuat penjaga-penjaga itu menoleh dan segera mendekat ke sumber suara. Dan kesempatan bagus itu tak disia-siakan oleh Jaehyun Yuta dan Ten untuk menerobos masuk.

Ruangan itu memang tak terlalu gelap ataupun terang. Tapi cukup luas dan kosong. Tak ada barang-barang yang mencurigakan. Tetapi mata mereka terbelalak ketika mereka menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya. Taeyong Heechul dan Hangeng yang diikat dengan luka dimana-mana. Dan si brengsek itu pun berdiri disana dengan senyuman mengejek. Tangannya mengelus rambut Taeyong terus menerus membuat Jaehyun muak dan ingin mematahkan tulang si brengsek itu saat ini juga. Taeyong berbinar melihat kedatangan Jaehyun. Ia merindukan Jaehyun. Ia tau Jaehyun pasti akan menolongnya.

"Wohohoho lihat siapa yang datang mengunjungimu manis.." Jaesang mengusap pipi Taeyong dan empu nya meringis pelan. Perih rasanya karena luka gores dipipinya disentuh.

"Lepaskan Taeyongku. Dia bukan milikmu" Jaehyun menatap tajam kearah Jaesang dengan tangan mengepal kuat

"Hahahahahaha janganlah kau berkhayal nak. Dia ini milikku. Bahkan sebelum kau mendapatkannya. Susah payah aku mencarinya. Mana mungkin akan kulepaskan begitu saja"

"Kenapa kau ingin menjualnya? Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau perjual belikan. Begitu juga Ten"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Berapa lama kau hidup di dunia ini nak? Selama kau hidup tumbuh dan berkembang diatas bumi ini, uang lah yang berkuasa untuk mengaturmu. Uang itu luar biasa. Mampu mengubah kehidupan seseorang"

"Kau gila harta. Bahkan Ten pun ingin kau jual. Dimana hatimu hah?"

"Aku memang tak peduli pada orang lain. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Tak ada untungnya untukku"

"Kembalikan Taeyongku sekarang!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriakan Jaehyun menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan. Membuat semuanya tersentak kaget

"Maaf saja nak, tidak semudah itu" Jaesang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Taeyong. Tepatnya dipelipis sebelah kirinya.

"T-tae.. " Jaehyun terdiam

"Kau ingin hidupmu kembali normal tanpa masalah, atau kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali dengan hanya tubuhnya saja yang tersisa?"

"J-jangan... Jangan berani kau apa-apakan Taeyong"

"Baik. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi seseorang yang jauh disana tengah menunggunya"

"Dimana si pembeli brengsek itu berada?" Yuta maju beberapa langkah

"Kenapa? Kau ingin bernegosiasi dengannya? Maaf nak, dia itu orang sibuk. Tak bisa ditemui seenaknya"

"Katakan dimana pamanku berada!!!!!!" kali ini teriakan Yuta lah yang menggema.

Detik berikutnya suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan pun terdengar. Ten dengan revolver pemberian Ahjjussi bernama MinGyu dengan para bodyguard dan Jaesang yang awalnya mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Taeyong, mengubah posisi senjatanya. Kini diarahkan ke Jaehyun dan Yuta yang hendak menyerangnya bersamaan. Jaesang menembakkan pelurunya ke sembarang arah. Dan sialnya Jaehyun dan Yuta berada didepan Taeyong. Dan Jaesang dengan mantap menembakkan pelurunya lagi tepat kearah mereka. Jaehyun mendorong Yuta yang berusaha menghalanginya. Dan Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

DORRRR

Jaehyun terus memeluk Taeyong yang bergetar ketakutan. Jaehyun tak berani membuka mata sampai seseorang menendang pantatnya

"Yak! Jung! Buka matamu!" Itu suara Yuta yang berhasil membuka mata Jaehyun. Dilihatnya Yuta yang terduduk dilantai dan hey.. Jaehyun tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Seperti tak ada peluru yang menembus kulitnya. Jaehyun berbalik dan dilihatnya seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan memegang dada yang dipenuhi darah.

"N-namjoon hyung!!" Ten berteriak membuat semuanya tersadar kembali setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Itu Namjoon. Yang mencoba menghalangi peluru itu tertancap ke Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong.

"Pergilah. Cepat" ia hanya sanggup mengatakan itu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas.

Dan detik berikutnya, Jaesang kembali menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Jaehyun dan Yuta. Sementara Ten menghadapi bodyguard yang lain. Namun, revolvelnya terlepas dan direbut. Ia tak punya senjata sekarang. Jaehyun maupun Yuta tidak memegang senjata apa-apa juga. Jaesang menarik Taeyong mundur dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Ia sempat menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Jaehyun. Tetapi untungnya peluru itu hanya menggores lengan atas Jaehyun saja. Heechul dan Hangeng masih dibiarkan terikat di dalam. Taeyong kembali diseret ke mobil hitam dan dibawa pergi entah kemana. Membuat Jaehyun memerah dipenuhi amarah dan meledak saat itu juga

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! TAEYONG-AH!!!!!!"

To be continued

BIG THANKS for reviews..

Terus ikutin chap selanjutnya yah. Gak pasti sih update nya kapan. Tapi yang jelas ini bakal tetep dilanjut sampe end kok.

Dan saya juga udah bikin ide cerita buat ff selanjutnya. Makasih ya buat supportnya :v


	11. Chapter 11 WARNING! MATURE CONTENT

Mobil sedan hitam mengkilat melaju cepat di kesunyian malam. Seolah sedang terburu-buru untuk tidak kehilangan kesempatan berharga. Menembus dinginnya angin tengah malam. Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Jaesang beserta Taeyong di dalamnya itu pun melesat menuju sebuah ladang kosong. Dimana sudah terdapat sebuah helikopter di tengahnya. Jaesang menyeret Taeyong masuk kedalam helikopter pribadinya dengan paksa. Taeyong tak mampu memberontak apalagi melawan Jaesang dan para bodyguard nya yang kuat itu. Ia pasrah. Jaehyun tak bisa menolongnya.

"Cepat berangkat"

"Lokasi berikutnya, Tokyo"

Jaehyun terbangun dari mimpinya. Disertai peluh yang menetes dari wajahnya. Tidurnya terasa amat berat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Ia dirumah. Sejak semalam, ia tak sadarkan diri. Bukan, dia bukan mabuk lagi. Hanya saja ia shock dan blank. Pikirannya kosong. Semua yang terjadi membuatnya berantakan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia dibawa pulang ke apartement nya lagi oleh Yuta.

"T-taeyong... Maafkan aku.." Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mimpi semalam masih terputar dikepalanya. Layaknya sebuah film layar lebar.

Jaehyun melamun cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar kembali dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Membuka lemari dan laci. Mencari sesuatu disana

"Disini rupanya" Jaehyun duduk kembali diranjangnya dan membuka paspor yang ia genggam

"Fyuhhh masih ada sisa waktu" dilemparnya paspor itu di ranjang dengan posisi halaman ke-empat yang menunjukan visa Jepangnya. Berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat. Dan hanya butuh waktu setengah jam saja bagi Jaehyun untuk bersiap. Keluar dari apartemennya dan melajukan mobilnya ke Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, ia langsung menuju ruangan milik atasannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia masuk dan menceritakan semuanya yang ia alami saat ini. Dan disaat itulah ia berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Ia pamit dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera pergi dari gedung tempat kerjanya. Sambil memesan tiket pesawat, Jaehyun melangkah menuju mobilnya lagi dan meluncur ke bandara Incheon.

Heechul dan Hangeng saat ini berada di rumah Nickhun. Atau lebih tepatnya rumah Taecyeon. Heechul tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak mereka pulang semalam. Ia merasa sangat terluka kala Taeyong disakiti oleh Jaesang dan dibawa kabur lagi olehnya. Nickhun berusaha menenangkannya tapi tetap saja Heechul maupun Hangeng tak ada yang berhenti menangis.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan menangis seperti ini? Ini tak akan membantu" Nickhun mulai pusing dibuatnya

"Hyung, aku akan ke Rumah Sakit sebentar" Ten berjalan hendak keluar rumah

"Mau apa kau kesana? Menemui Dr. Yuta dan Dr. Jung?"

"Ya. Kurasa aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku pergi dulu"

Ten berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gedung Rumah Sakit tempat kedua dokter itu bekerja. Setiap orang yang juga berlalu lalang di jalanan, ia paksa untuk menyingkir.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu? " ucap resepsionis dengan ramah

"Hahh.. Hahhh.. Hahh.. Tidak usah banyak omong. Mana Dr. Yuta dan Dr. Jung? Aku ingin bertemu" Ten mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan

"Sebentar, saya akan cek jadwalnya hari ini"

"Cepatttt" Ten mengetuk-ngetuk meja resepsionis dengan gemas

"Maaf, sepertinya jadwal untuk minggu ini berubah. Dr. Jaehyun tidak bertugas untuk satu minggu ini"

"APA?! Kau gila? Dia kan dokter tetap disini. Bagaimana mungkin dia-"

"Ada apa lagi ini? Ten? Kau ada urusan apa kesini?" Yuta menghampiri Ten yang hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke resepsionis itu

"Ah, Yuta! Mana Dr. Jung?"

"Jaehyun? Semalam sudah kuantar pulang ke apartement. Dan hari ini juga dia bertugas. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, maaf Dr. Nakamoto. Tapi Sooman Sajangnim baru saja mengupdate jadwal untuk minggu ini. Dan Dr. Jung tidak bertugas seminggu ini. Sepertinya ia mengambil cuti" resepsionis itu menjadi canggung

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba cuti. Apa ini?! Dia mencoba kabur dan melempar tugasnya padaku?! Astaga Jung Jaehyun. Kenapa jadwalku jadi kacau begini" Yuta mendecak sebal menatap monitor resepsionis yang menampilkan jadwal tugas dokter

"Apa dia tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya?" Ten menatap Yuta dengan serius

"Bagaimana dia memberitahuku, semalam saja ia tidak sadar siapa dirinya. Biar kucoba hubungi dia" Yuta menjauh seraya mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun

"Sial! Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hahhh membuatku gila!" Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Hey, apa mungkin dia pergi ke Jepang?" Ten dengan ragu mengungkapkan opininya

"Hah mana mungkin. Memangnya apa yang dia ketahui disana. Mencoba mencari Taeyong sendiri bukanlah ide bagus. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Taeyong sekarang. Itu tidak mungkin" Yuta masih mencoba menyangkalnya. Ia yakin Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang bertindak semaunya tanpa memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin membahayakannya.

"Bisa saja. Bukankah pamanmu tinggal di Jepang? Dan ayahku- maksudku si brengsek itu akan menjualnya kesana. Dan Dr. Jung sedang menyusulnya sekarang" keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Yuta berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ten tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Ten termenung. Kembali duduk di kursi panjang ruang tunggu sambil memunculkan beberapa opininya yang mungkin salah satunya bisa jadi benar. Hampir setengah jam Ten terdiam tanpa ada niatan beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Kepalanya mendongak kala seseorang memanggilnya

"Ten! Ayo cepat. Kita harus bergegas" suara Yuta membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang yang memusingkan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menghentikan Jaehyun, tapi aku akan terus ada untuknya. Apalagi dia membutuhkan kita. Ayo kita susul dia" keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tangan Ten yang digenggam erat oleh Yuta. Membuat semburat merah di wajah manis Ten terlihat

"Kita ke Jepang? Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan atasanku. Untuk sementara, aku dan Jaehyun akan digantikan dokter lain" detik berikutnya mobil Yuta melaju dengan cepat. Mengantarkan mereka dalam misi menyelamatkan Taeyong yang diketuai Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berlari kesana kemari disekitar bandara. Mencari taksi kosong yang masih berjejer disana. Dengan kemampuan bahasa jepang nya yang cukup baik, ia bicara pada sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke kota. Jaehyun bersama keberanian nya menelusuri Tokyo sepanjang hari. Dan sampai tengah malam, ia baru berhenti dan terdiam dipinggir jembatan. Otaknya berhenti berputar. Tubuhnya lelah dan lemas. Ia sudah kehabisan energi karena seharian berputar-putar di wilayah itu tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. Dan tetap saja Taeyong ikut terus berputar di kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya supaya Taeyong dengar bahwa ia ada disekitarnya. Tapi bahkan untuk berteriak pun rasanya sulit.

"Tae... Taeyong... Taeyongie.. Maafkan aku..." Jaehyun merasa ini terlalu sulit untuknya. Ia depresi. Tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah kakinya. Memanjat dinding pembatas jembatan itu dengan perlahan. Pantatnya duduk di bibir jembatan. Matanya terpejam rapat. Rasanya Jaehyun sudah siap melenyapkan masalah yang kini melandanya. Jika hidupnya berakhir, maka dosanya pada Taeyong sudah terbalas. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jaehyun.

"Taeyong... Maaf dan terima kasih"

Baru saja Jaehyun mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dinding jembatan itu, tubuhnya sudah ditarik kebelakang.

"JUNG JAEHYUN!! KAU GILA YA?!" Ya, siapapun tau. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain Yuta yang berani memanggil nama lengkap Jaehyun dan mengatainya gila

"Y-yuta? Kenapa kau disini?" Jaehyun menatap sahabat nya

BUGGGGHH

Bukannya menjawab, Yuta dengan kerasnya meninju wajah Jaehyun. Meninggalkan bekas memar di pipinya. Jaehyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan sia siakan hidupmu Jung. Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali hah?! Brengsek kau Jung!! Setidaknya jika kau ingin mati, matilah dengan cara yang lebih bagus!! Dasar bodoh" wajah Yuta memerah menahan luapan amarahnya yang kini sedang memuncak

"Kau tidak merasakan berada di posisiku Nakamoto!! Kau tau apa tentang yang kurasakan saat ini?! Aku menyerah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah!! Sampai akhirpun aku tetap tak bisa mendapatkan Taeyongku kembali. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?!" air mata Jaehyun mengalir deras dengan wajah yang ikut memerah seperti Yuta. Ia menatap sahabatnya lekat

"Kau mengacaukan jadwal kerja hanya untuk bunuh diri?! Kau simpan dimana otakmu Jung?! Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab lagi. Tenaga nya sudah habis untuk sekedar menjawab Yuta. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya memerah. Tatapannya kosong seolah olah ia tidak bernyawa.

"Hhhh... Ayo!" Yuta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jaehyun. Dan dibalas tatapan sinis dari orang yang ingin dijabatnya

"Ayo kerumahku. Dan kali ini, jangan membantah" Yuta dengan terpaksa menarik Jaehyun berdiri dan memesan taksi menuju rumahnya.

"hmphh"

Taeyong terlentang diatas ranjang besar beralaskan kain putih. Kedua tangannya diikat di ujung headboard bed dan mulutnya disumpal gagball. Kakinya terikat dan tertekuk. Paha Taeyong terbuka lebar, memamerkan lubang berkerutnya. Tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dinginnya ac kamar hotel membuat bulu kuduk Taeyong meremang. Matanya tak henti meneteskan air mata. Ia sudah tak berdaya dengan semua perlakuan orang-orang jahat yang tidak ia kenal. Mencoba menyakitinya dengan pukulan-pukulan. Membuat tubuhnya memar dan memerah di beberapa bagian. Ini menyakitkan baginya. Sungguh sungguh sakit. Hingga rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak.

"Jadi, bisakah kau turuti permintaanku kemarin tuan? Aku sudah membawakan barang bagus untukmu" pria tambun dengan jas hitam duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria lain yang tengah menghisap cigarette dengan tenangnya

"Aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Apa dia benar-benar high quality atau tidak"

"Kau bisa lihat dari luar. Dia begitu mulus dan halus seperti bayi. Dan dia akan menurutimu. Apapun yang kau perintahkan"

"Benarkah? Mari kita buktikan"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Kotaro berjalan mendekati Taeyong. Diperhatikannya tubuh Taeyong dengan seksama. Lidahnya terus menjilat air liur tatkala ia meneliti setiap inchi tubuh mulus itu. Dan tentu saja, Taeyong panik. Ia malu dan takut dalam satu waktu. Ia mencoba meronta, tapi mustahil untuk bergerak. Ikatan di tangan dan kakinya cukup kuat. Taeyong merinding kala tangan kotor pria itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Hingga meraba bagian bawahnya. Taeyong bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang orang itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Menjilatinya seperti es krim. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dimulai dari leher, bahu, dada, perut, paha, dan juga selangkangan Taeyong. Orang asing itu bermain main dengan benda mungil milik Taeyong dibawah sana. Tentu saja Taeyong menggelinjang geli dengan sentuhan itu. Tak berapa lama setelah Taeyong menikmati pijatan di bagian sensitifnya, sesuatu yang panjang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya. Taeyong berteriak namun tertahan oleh gagball. Perih. Sangat perih. Ya, sebuah dildo cukup besar untuk seukuran penis orang dewasa berusaha menerobos pintu surga milik Taeyong yang amat sangat sempit.

"Wahahahahah ternyata ia masih sempit. Tapi mainan ini bisa masuk dengan sempurna. Baiklah, ini adalah pemanasan untukmu. Bersiap siaplah sebentar lagi" pria asing itu memasang beberapa alat lain di bagian tubuh Taeyong. Seperti penjepit nipple, cockring, alat perangsang elektromagnetik, dan lain lain. Tak lupa, ia juga melepas gagball itu untuk selanjutnya mencekoki Taeyong dengan obat obat perangsang. Sebelumnya, ia melepas dildo itu terlebih dahulu. Lalu memasukan vibrator berbentuk kapsul dengan kabel panjang yang nampak keluar dari lubang berkerut itu. Dan selanjutnya dimasukan dildo berbentuk penis pria dewasa. Tentu saja dildo itu bergerak memutar didalam lubang Taeyong. Dan vibrator yang bergetar secara maksimal.

"Akhhhhhh!! Sshh nghhhh... Hahh.. Sakitthh... J-jae... Hyunhhhhhh... Aassshhggghhhh" Taeyong tak kuasa menahan semua kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Semua kenikmatan ini berlebihan untuknya

"Biarkan dia seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Mari kita tandatangani kontraknya" Jaesang menuntun Kotaro untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya lagi.

Yuta, Jaehyun dan Ten singgah di rumah Yuta di Osaka. Dan kebetulan orang tua Yuta sedang tidak berada dirumah. Jadi hanya ada bibinya saja, yang bernama Mina. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Jaehyun masih enggan bicara pada siapapun.

"Astaga Jung, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku juga sedang berusaha membantumu, tapi kau juga harus membantuku untuk tidak berdiam diri seperti ini. Kemana perginya Jung Jaehyun yang kukenal?" Yuta menatap sahabatnya lekat. Jaehyun dengan tatapan kosong dengan mangkuk makanan dihadapannya yang tak sedikitpun ia sentuh. Yuta sama sekali tak mengenal Jaehyun yang seperti mayat hidup ini. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Diraihnya ponsel disaku celana dan langsung menekan shortcut number

"Dimana section B? Cepat kemari, aku dirumah. Ya tentu saja di Osaka. Memangnya sejak kapan aku membelah diri? Cepat kemari!" Dan panggilan itu ia putus sepihak tanpa mendengar balasan dari pihak yg ia hubungi

"Yuta..." seorang wanita dengan suara lembut menyapa telinga Yuta. Dan tentunya ia sudah paham betul siapa pemilik suara khas ini

"Iya bibi. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih bermain dengan mereka?"

"M-mereka? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu bibi?"

"Yuta, tujuan orang tuamu mengizinkanmu tinggal di Korea adalah untuk menjauhkanmu bergaul dengan mereka"

"Bibi, mereka tidak seburuk yang orang lain pikirkan. Mereka membantuku, menolongku, menjagaku, melindungiku juga. Mereka sebagian keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli apapun sebutannya. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun keadaanku"

"Aku mengerti. Jika memang kau nyaman dengan mereka, perlakukanlah mereka sebaik mungkin"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih"

"Temanmu itu... Sebenarnya dia kenapa?"

"Ah, Jaehyun- tunggu dulu, bibi!!! Ya!! Kau!! Oh tuhan!!" Yuta berteriak kesetanan dengan mata melotot dan tangan yang terus mengepal.

To be Continued :v

Kira-kira kenapa Yuta teriak kaget ke bibi nya ya? Ada yang tau?

Mohon maaf atas hiatus yang lama readers nim. Mohon sekiranya meninggalkan jejak **REVIEW** untuk yang sudah baca. Supaya saya lebih giat menulis cerita ini. Terima kasih


End file.
